The Legend of Zelda Return of the Shadows
by popqueen
Summary: My sequel to LoZ TP. Fire Emblem is in it to. MidnaXLink ZeldaXMars
1. Missing Midna

1 Missing Midna

A/N This chapter is Extremely depressing but the story gets better okay and I'm going to write two chapter ones one from form Link's POV and one from Midna's ~Enjoy ~_^NOTE THIS DOCUMENT WAS MADE FOR

My name is Link I am seventeen years old,and I think I just defeated the darkest lord ever known,Ganondorf or as Midna calles him Ganondork. Ganondorf killed my friend Midna,Something was burning in my heart and I felt an utmost hatred to him. I had just faced a fight I will never forget after long a battle with the use of skill,strength,and strategy and finally managed to stab his heart then here we are.

Ganondorf still with the sword in his chest gasping for air said,Do not think this ends here...The history of light and shadow will be written in blood! The triforce mark on Ganondorf's hand began to glow then fade out meaning he was dying,Ganon looked like his mind was elsewhere then his eyes shut. Zelda stood next to me as I stepped forward,I felt like crying all I could think about was not the glory of the death of Ganondorf but the death of...Midna.

I heard a bittersweet tune behind me so I turned around,the light spirits Eldin,Ordona,Faron,and Lanaryu floated behind me then dispeared so did the tune,I saw a silhouette in the distance of could it be Midna. I gasped I started stepping away from Zelda then running,then sprinting as fast as I could to the silhouette. Panting I finally made it,I saw a black cloak with a strange design on it,the woman got up she was beautiful I barely kept my composure but let out a gasp. She looked at me with a familiar look.

What? Say something! The woman said.

At that moment I realized who the woman was,Midna.

Am I so beautiful that you've no words left? Said Midna smirking.

I smiled knowing she was safe.

Link what is the matter,called Zelda coming up the hill quickly,Link what did you see.

Hi Zel. Said Midna still smirking.

Mi-dna. Said Zelda.

Yup. Said Midna

I-I I'm glad your safe,said Zelda,We shall need to make plans in Hyrule Castle to-.

Er,I don't think that will be possible heh heh,said Midna a little guilty,I'm not sure if you saw it or not but I uh blew up part of your castle.

Oh yes your right,I had forgotten,where are we going to plan the next move then? Said Zelda.

I spoke up,There is a nice group a people in Telma's Bar,they helped save the kingdom I bet Telma would help us.

Zelda smiled a fake smile,Okay then we shall go to Telma's Bar.

Midna looked depressed,I can warp us if you like.

That would wonderful. Zelda replied in a dry voice that didn't sound happy.

Okay how should we do this,Midna started,Zelda if you stay really close to me you should warp just fine,and Link the usual.

I nodded and Midna stuck the Shadow Crystal in my forehead,Zelda looked deep in thought and didn't notice.

Soon we arrived at Telma's bar,I turned back into Hylian and Zelda and Midna broke apart then we went into the bar. Telma saw me first and greeted me.

Why if it isn't Link,Telma started she saw Zelda next, The Princess of Hyrule! Dear me,Telma curtsied.

You may rise I am trying not to draw attention. Said Zelda.

I'll close the bar,Telma said she went to change the sign on the door on the door and saw Midna who trying unsuccessfully to hide behind me and Zelda(she's two heads taller than us) Telma gasped the others in the back looked up.

Oh my goddess,said Shad,a twili!

Rusl looked at me as though I had a knife in my side.

Ashei was wide eyed.

Auru remained calm but curious.

Ms. Telma,we wish to use your bar to plan a move to protect Hyrule and the land of the twili alike. Said Midna.

Telma nodded and put the "sorry we are closed" sign up.

I'll introduce you to The Resistance. I said.

I walked with Midna,Zelda,and Telma following.

The princess of Hyrule! The group said as they stood than bowed.

Please rise I wish not this be so formal. Said Zelda.

The group stood back up.

Midna you've seen Rusl right? I said.

Before Midna could respond Shad cut in,Excuse me but your name is Midna?

It is. Midna replied.

I have seen you before than in the basement of Kakariko sanctuary you looked like a shadow and were much smaller I didn't react than because I thought I was imaging things I'm not crazy Ashei.

Good for you. Said Ashei.

I knew I wasn't crazy I just knew she was real.

Midna looked somewhat freaked out.

I'm Rusl,Rusl introduced,I shall be going back home to my family once the dark lord has been defeated.

Good news to you then,Link killed him. Said Midna.

The war is not over yet. Said Zelda.

I thought this was strange because no more pure evil lurked in Hyrule.

I'm Auru,Auru said,You came from the mirror in the desert don't you.

I do. Said Midna.

Auru smiled.

I'm Ashei,said Ashei,Shad has developed an interest in you and it's driving me insane.

Can we plan our next move here. Said Zelda now dry again.

Midna looked sad then spoke to Zelda in a language that I assumed was Twili.

Zelda and Midna looked at me then continued talking for about ten minutes until Midna said in Hylian,"We shall depart tomorrow".

Zelda nodded then said,"What part of Hyrule Castle did you blow up"?

You have a bedroom. Midna replied.

Midna where are you staying? Asked Zelda.

Er,I didn't think of that I can't fit into Link's shadow anymore. Said Midna.

You can stay with me,I said,I don't mind.

Midna smiled then said,"Thank you".

I need to let the guards know that I am safe. Said Zelda.

I'll escort you. I said.

I'll come for back up. Midna said.

Zelda smiled then said,To Hyrule Castle.

Me,Zelda,and Midna as quickly and quietly left the bar with goodbyes from our allies. Zelda,you can borrow my cloak to help you stay hidden. Said Midna.

Zelda was about to refuse when I said,"It's a good idea, I don't want to have to hide someplace for an hour before getting you someplace safe".

Fine. Said Zelda.

Midna gave her cloak to Zelda and she reluctantly put it on.

Let's go, said Midna it took all my will not to look at her and keep focsed on protecting Zelda.

After two minutes of walking a teenaged boy called from the street.

Hey girlie-. Said the boy to Midna but shut his mouth once he caught sight of Midna's i'll kill you look and middle finger.

Once we reached the gates to Hyrule Castle the guards noticed people coming forward. Hault in the name of Hyrule! Called the guards.

Zelda pulled down the hood. The princess Zelda! Called one of the guards.

We were right by the guards as Zelda gave the cloak to Midna.

Is the council alright? Asked Zelda.

They evacuated days ago,sorry you highness. Said the guard on the left.

I do not think they fled with cowardly intentions,replied Zelda,only the chosen hero could have defeated Ganondorf.

Who is this chosen hero then? Asked the guard on the left.

Zelda looked over to me,I never liked being the center of attention,This is Link,said Zelda,hero chosen by the Goddesses.

Thank yo-waaa. I said the guards they noticed Midna a couple steps behind me and Zelda.

This is Midna,started Zelda again,Princess of the Twilight Realm.

She is your prisoner? Asked one of the guards.

No,she helped Link on his journey's. Said Zelda.

Princess Zelda,do you know who might have caused the disturbance's caused by a wolf with a strange creature on it's back. I was uneasy that was me and Midna. Zelda looked at me and Midna then said,I have a good idea but I'll discuss that at a later time.

Of course,said one of the guards,there are still small amounts of monsters in castle.

Wait hang on! Said Midna and warped away somewhere then came back about two minutes later. Here you go Princess. Said Midna handing the sword to Zelda.

Thank you Midna,said Zelda,Link I will not need your assistance getting around the castle unharmed. I was about to protest then Zelda reminded me that she had helped defeat Ganon and put up a good fight when she was being possessed.

I bid you goodbye,Midna knows the instructions, said Zelda,guards please continue your duties I shall be fine.

I'll warp us to the castle town gates,said Midna getting out the shadow crystal and turning me into a wolf the guards said,"You"!

Once we got to the gates of Castle Town and I turned into hylian a carrige with Rusl driving was exiting town. Hey Rusl! I said Rusl brought the carrige to a stop. Link,Midna are you off somewhere.

Kakariko village. I said

I am to,said Rusl,The children will be happy to go home.

I nodded then Rusl said,Do you two need a lift the carriage is empty.

I prefer riding than sitting,I said,but I am sure Midna would gladly ride in the back. Midna said something in my ear so quiet that only I could hear,"I'm warping us there weather you like it or not. I nodded.

Actully Rusl,I started, I have some business I need to take care of at the Zora's domain. Okay then. Said Rusl.

I really did have business at the Zora's Domain,I needed to to tell prince Ralis that Ganondorf was defeated to lift his spirits. The poor boy lost his mother short months ago and didn't find out until a week after it happend,queen Rutela was sluaghtered in front of her people by Zant's minions as a warning,poor Ralis he was only twelve. Okay then I'll see in you in a few. Said Rusl as he started to ride off again.

Midna? I called out.

Yes?

Could you warp us to the Zora's domain so I can tell Ralis that Zant has been deafted.

Midna smiled and warped us.

Once we got there I went out of view from the Zoras to turn into hylian after that I started to Prince Ralis. Link,called Ralis,Do you bring me news?

Yes I do,King Zant is dead.

Ralis eyes widened,you mean you killed him?

I had help I replied,I said glancing over to where Midna was she didn't want to desturib the Zora's.

Prince Ralis nodded,you are always welcome here.

I smiled and nodded,I have to leave now good day. I started to leave then met Midna out side of the water fall.

I hope that kid is happy,Midna said,he must have been angry with Zit.

I smiled then said,let's go to Kakariko before we miss everyone.

Midna started to warp us there.

All the children were running around the village taking down all their forts and what not. Link! Called Colin. All the children with the exeption of Luda came swarming to me.

Whah,said Talo looking at Midna,who's she,Beth elbowed him.

I'm Midna,said Midna,Rusl will be here soon.

Are you Link's girlfriend? Said Talo and got elbowed yet again by Beth.

I felt my ears turning red and Midna was looking at Talo with a "What the" look. No more questions for awhile! Midna said.

Did you defeat the evil man Link? Said Beth.

I had help. I replied.

By then Renado and Ilia came to see the commotion.

Link you have returned. Said Renado.

Lord Ganondorf is dead. I said.

The war will be over soon then. Renado said.

Link? Said Ilia.

I smiled but Midna looked uneasy.

Your back! Called Ilia giving me a really tight hug.

I looked at Midna she had turned her head.

Did you defeat him? Asked Ilia letting me go.

I-I had help. I said.

Ilia smiled but noticed Midna then exclamied,"Who is she"?

"I'm Midna,said Midna icely,I helped Link".

"Oh okay then",she was smiling as if she knew a secret and was going to blurt it out to everyone.

I need to get back to Ordon to spread the news,I said,Let's go Midna bye.

Midna warped us to Ordon and I told the village the news and that their children would be coming home soon and met Uli's baby that had been born a week previously her name was Laila

I finally was done telling everyone everything it was dark now. I with an absent mind started up the ladder to my house. I opened the door and realized Midna was following me still. Right,I thought,She isn't staying in my shadow.

Um,so you have been here before,I said awkwardly,you can sleep uspstairs.

Where will you sleep then? Asked Midna just as awkward as me.

I have cushions down here.I said.

Are you sure?

Positive. I replied.

I-goodnight. Said Midna then started up the ladder.

'night. I said.

I went to find the extra cushion and blanket,then went to sleep.

I woke up about dawn,whenever I'm not busy with hero work I help Fado with the ranch. Then I remembered Midna was asleep upstairs,I should probably tell her where I was going. I went up the ladder and saw Midna sleeping peacefully. I touched her shoulder and she said something in a language I did not understand. Midna. I said.

Can you not understand twili,let me sleep.

Midna,I started again,I can't understand Twili I'm going to help Fado with the ranch bye. I don't think she heard me so I just left.

I played Ilia's charm. I rode off to Ordon Ranch.

Hi Link,come to get the goats out? Asked Fado.

I nodded then got to work.

I dismounted Epona and let the goats out of the barn so they could graze.

Then started cleaning their stalls when I heard a scream.

I dropped what I was doing and started running to the village.

The scream came from Sera Sundries so I ran inside.

Link,said Sera panicky,Who the hell is that?

"Sera calm down",I said,"She is a friend of mine what happened".

"I thought she was a monster coming to attack me",Sera said eyeing Midna,"what did you want young lady".

I came to buy some milk with the ruppees I found in the grass. Said Midna innocently.

It's ten ruppee' Sera.

Here. Said Midna giving the ruppees to Sera then grabbing the milk.

Link I think you should introduce your girlfriend to the village so no one else gets a fright.

"She is not my girlfriend",I said,"I will though".

I left the store and Midna followed.

Midna? I said.

Yeah.

I do think I should introduce you to everyone.

Midna sighed then agreed.

As long as they won't get their torches and pitchforks I'm fine with it.

I smiled at her.

Are you not supposed to be somewhere? Asked Midna.

I have to get back to the ranch,why don't you come with. I said.

Fine.

So me and Midna walked to the ranch.

Hey Link,called Fado,What happened?

Me and Midna walked over to him.

I freaked out the shop lady on accident. Said Midna.

Fado was wide eyed then said,"Link who is she"?

I am Midna I helped Link. Said Midna.

"Um Link I thought you would tell me if you had a girlfriend", said Fado,"And if she had a sister".

Fado she is not my girlfriend, I said flatly,I'm finished with the stalls I'll be back to round them up later.

Me and Midna left the ranch

"Who and what in a", exclaimed Mayor Bo Ilia's dad,"Who is that"?

I wasn't sure if I could take much more this is Midna she is from elsewhere crap can't people keep their composure.

"I'm Midna Links friend. Said Midna boredly.

"Oh okay",said Bo,"I have been getting reports of a person like you well er nice meeting you". Bo walked away.

Midna looked up then said,"Link we need to go Lake Hylia".

I nodded,I didn't know why we had to go there but I had a bad feeling in my gut about it. So Midna and I walked to somewhere know one would see and warped to Lake Hylia.

"Midna,Link",called Princess Zelda a short distance from us,"You have arrived on time".

Let's go then. Midna said dryly.

Zelda nodded then we all walked over to the cannon.

Three people,please. Said Zelda.

"Princess of Hyrule",exclaimed Fyer then stepped in front of the price sign,"fifty ruppees each".

But the real price is,I started but was interuppted by Fyer saying,"Can it blonde".

"Link don't you have a cannon",Midna started,"We could just take that it only adds a half an hour longer then it would take here".

That got Fyer going,"How about you two ladys ride for ten ruppees".

That is kind of you but I,Zelda was interuppted by Midna with,"Okay then".

Zelda and Midna gave Fyer the ruppees when I gave him my twenty he said,"thirty more bucko".

I sighed then gave him thirty more ruppees and went inside the cannon.

Zelda and Midna were already sitting.

What a con artist. Said Midna.

The door closed and the room started shaking then me,Zelda,and Midna were shot into the air.

We landed in Gerudo Desert.

Um how are we going to get there Zelda. Said Midna.

Get where I thought then Zelda,"That is a exellent question".

We could ride those boars over there. I said looking at the three boars.

Good idea. Said Zelda walking over to one.

I followed then realized Midna was not following.

Zelda had mounted the boar already she could ride a giant boar princess style wow.

What is the matter Midna? Asked Zelda.

I-I have never even been on a horse. She replied.

"Oh dear",said Zelda dismounting her boar,"I don't think you could ride by your self then".

Hey I'm not five! Midna complained.

"You can ride with me".Zelda started.

Midna thanked Zelda and tried to go near the boar but it freaked out.

"I do not think this will work",Zelda started then looked at me,"Link".

Okay. I said before she finished a little too eagerly.

Okay then. Said Zelda mounting her boar again.

I helped her on my boar but she rolled her eyes.

I mounted the boar and then followed Zelda.

"We need to get there by sunset",Zelda called over the boars grunts and snorts.

I got the boar going fast.

AAAAAUGGH SLOW DOWN SLOW DOWN OH MY GODDESS WE ARE GOING TO CRASH! Was what Midna was screaming when I sped up.

The trip was going to take awhile.

We were almost to the entrance of Arbiter Grounds Prison when I started wondering why we were riding instead of warping something was wrong.

"Midna,Zelda asked,Y-You can warp us inside now.

Midna nodded and Zelda walked next to her she looked like wa going to cry and Midna looked stiff what was happening. I walked over to Midna and let her put the shadow crystal into my forehead then we warped to...the mirror chamber? I turned back into human and Zelda and Midna broke apart.

We walked over to the mirror.

Well...I guess this is farewell,huh. Said Midna.

Wait what,farewell? I thought.

"Light and Shadow can't mix,as we all know",said Midna,"But...Never forget that there's another world bound to this one.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin...",Zelda started,One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...They left it because it was their design we should ...That is what I believe".

"Zelda...",Midna started,"Your words are kind,and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you...Then maybe you'll do all right".

Midna turned around and walked closer to the stairs as the wind blew My hat and Zelda hair moved.

"Thank you...",started Midna again turning to me,Well,the princess spoke truly:as long as the mirror's around we could meet again".She shut her eyes as a single tear started to slowly slide down her face,"Link..."Her her tear started floating and she held her hand just behind it and pushed the air so it would slowly move forward,"I...See you later"...

I heard cracking behind me,me and Zelda turned around she had cracked the mirror we turned back I gasped knowing what she was going to do Midna ran up the steps the mirror was going to take her home...forever she turned around again she slowly disapeared into mist and the mirror shattered I just stared.

I fell to my knees. "Link",Zelda started putting a caring hand on my shoulder her eyes looked full of tears,She id it for the greater good I am sure of it. I felt like I wanted to cry but I couldn't not here not now in front of the princess.

First things first,get Zelda home.

I didn't want to go through the prison.

"How are we supposed to get down",Zelda asked herself,"Without going through the prison I think our only option is to jump it isn't too high and I could use one of my spells so we do not have to get hurt". I just nodded.

We walked over to the ledge and Zelda said something in a language I didn't know and something purple and foggy was below. I helped Zelda on the ledge,the fall wasn't appealing but me and Zelda jumped.

I landed safely and I couldn't see Zelda through the fog. Only one boar was standing where we left them so Zelda rode with me back to Hyrule.

The next part was a blur like Me and Zelda were riding to Hyrule then we were on Epona almost to Castle town.

We are almost there. Zelda said. I rode into town and in Castle Town square the people were waiting for the heros to return.

Thank the goddesses,Zelda is back! Called one of people in the crowd.

Princess Zelda has returned! Called another.

Oh my Din,the chosen hero! Called another.

I helped Zelda off Epona and made our way through the crowd to the castle.

Princess Zelda you have returned. Called one of the guard opening the gate.

Zelda nodded to the guards and was pulling me into the castle grounds.

The gates closed I saw people working on the damage on the castle. "Link",Zelda started,"I can sense you are taking...this hard but I want you to hear me and listen to what I have to say,I do not want you to do anything irrational could you promise me that".

I nodded then said,"I wish to go I have a long ride home".

Of course I bid you Zelda the word farewell stung even though I was sure me and Zelda would meet again.

I started heading back to Epona,the crowd had died down that was good. I started riding to the exit of Castle Town. The ride back home was another blur.

I had rode into the Ordona province. "Link,said a familiar voice in the spirit springs,Link it is you where is that Midna girl? It was Ilia her words stung even more then far-no I'm not even going to think it, I didn't answer her. I rode all the way to Ordon ranch to get the goats in it was dark outside. Fado was with much struggle getting the goats into the barn.

"Link",called Fado,"where have you been"? Fado was my boss and I was here late so he needed an answer so I said,"The Desert Province". Oh hero work I see that is a big trip oh well could you help me out here. I nodded and rounded up the remaining goats into the barn. Fado was by the gates waiting to lock up.

As I was riding I felt like there was a hole in my heart,there were so many things I never said to her,so much I never asked her. I gave Epona carrot from inside since she had been so tolerable of traveling and working back to back. I realized a tear was running down my face,I wiped it away then started up the ladder into my house. I sit on my chair thinking,about...her.

I finally realized I should go to sleep,so I went up the ladder to my bed.

I was in Hyrule field,it was raining,I heard someone call me,"Link,Link"!

"M-Midna",I called back,"Where are you"?

"Link"!

I started running to the voice until I was shot down by an arrow.

"Mwhahaha",said Ganondorf,"Hero of Twilight I see your little friend takes the toll".

Midnaaaaa!

I heard the crow of the rooster I looked out of my window,it was dawn,so I got up and ready for the day,instead of my green tunic I put on regular clothes. I put all my hero things in the basement,so I wouldn't be reminded of...her,I ate and went outside.

I mounted Epona and started off to the ranch.

As I went by Mayor Bo's house Ilia was sitting on the porch.

"Hi Link",called Ilia,I nodded back in responce that was all I could do,Ilia frowned,I just kept on my way. Once I was at the ranch I did my job:let the goats out to graze,clean the stalls,and come back later to round them up again.

I was riding Epona back to my house. I went inside to grab a rag,and bucket to wash Epona then left again. I lead her to the springs,then started washing her,usually I would talk to her but I just didn't this time.,I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't acknowledge them.

"Hi Link",It was Ilia again I just replied with,"Hi".

"Link',Ilia started,"you've changed since you defeated the evil lord,what happened,and where did that Midna girl go off to"?Her words stung me but I just said,"She went home",I said bitterly. Ilia looked her but left as I finished bathing Epona.

I walked Epona back home and waiting outside my house was:Colin,Talo,and Beth. "Hi Link",said Colin,"Do you want to play hide-and-seek with us"? Normally I would always agree but I wanted to be left alone so I said,"I'm busy". "Oh-okay,maybe later",Colin finished then ran off with the other children. I just went back inside my house. Why was so hurt about M-her leaving?

A couple of days passed like this then weeks then before I knew it it had been three weeks since she had left,and I was just as miserable as day one.

I wished someone would understand,someone like...Rusl. Rusl always said he was like a son to me,he had looked after me when I was younger,he would take me on walks in the woods. I decided if anyone should know it would be Rusl,so I started walking to his house to see if he could take a walk with me.

Once I got there I knocked on the door Rusl answered,"Link,pleasant surprise",Said Rusl,"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me",I said as pleasant as I could. Rusl smiled.

Ten minutes later we were across the Ordona bridge.

"Link",Said Rusl,"Ever since you defeated that evil lord you've changed,and that twili girl doesn't stick around you anymore,why is that"?

I took a deep breath then said,"Midna was the Twilight Princess and she went back to her people,I miss her dearly".

"Was she your friend"? Asked Rusl.

"Yes".

"What did you like about her".

"I loved her laugh and how she looked at me,and how she would make up names to make fun of the most evil of evil,and how she would take me to a spring if I ever was knocked out",I went on like this for quite awhile Rusl looked at me and kept smiling and once I was done I just looked at him.

"Link,I think you may be in love with this girl", Rusl said still smiling,"And for honest reasons too,and she hurt you by leaving".

"It was for the greater good",I mumbled.

I didn't bother telling him about the dreams I had been having.

About 2 hours later,long after Rusl and I had our talk I rounded up the goats and went home. Waiting for me was Ilia,"Link",she said sounding rather mad,"I think I know why you are depressed and I am mad why,that Midna girl hurt you and I am going to give her a piece of my mind"! "Ilia wait",I said but she was already walking to Faron. I followed her all the way through Faron and she didn't hesitant going into Hyrule field. "Ilia I think we should go home now",I said not wanting her to get hurt by the monsters(I had no sword),"Not a chance",Ilia said indifferently. I saw a flash of orange hit Ilia down.

"Ilia",I yelled and ran to her aid,she had been knocked out,"Link",Ilia said weakly,"Yes I replied picking her up and running back to the village,"Sorry",I didn't reply j ust kept running. Rain was pouring down hard I kept running to the village. Ilia was limp when I reached Mayor Bo's house,I knocked quickly,the door opened and mayor Bo gasped,"What's gone and happened to my little girl"?

"She got hit by an arrow from a bulblin",I said quickly,the rain was really coming down now.

'I'll take her upastairs,you get help",Mayor Bo said taking Ilia from me,I nodded then ran off to Uli's. Once I arrived I knocked the same way I did at Mayor Bo's,Uli answered with Laila in her arms,"Link what are you doing running around in this wheather",Uli asked.

'Ilia got hit by an arrow",I said quickly,"We need you to help her"!

Uli turned around and quickly said"Rusl,take Laila",Rusl ran over hearing Uli's tone and took Laila then we hurried off to Mayor Bo's house.

I opened the door with out knocking knowing Bo was busy. "It HURTS" I heard Ilia wail upstairs. Me and Uli ran upstairs. "Ilia was lying on her bed while Bo was trying to console her,."Link,do you still have that blue potion",asked Uli I nodded,"Go get it". I ran off to get the blue potion. Once I retrieved it from my basment I ran off back to Bo's house. I couldn't lose my best friend I just couldn't,I realized my thoughts were selfish and tried to stop thinking them. I ran back upstairs and gave Uli the medicine,"Okay both of you downstairs,you shall cause to much stress",said Uli me and Bo did as we were told. "Go ahead and sit down", said Bo shakingly,"It will be awhile,or you can go home". I shook my head as I sat down I wanted to be here. I was deep in thought,poor Ilia she was my best friend and it was my fault she was hurt if I acted happier she wouldn't be like this. Only Zelda could sense something was wrong if I did something like that right? I felt a tear come down my face,I wiped it off before anyone saw. Midna...I wonder what she was thinking,wait I could ask her."Midna",I spoke out loude forgetting she was gone then remembering again."What sonny",Mayor Bo asked strangly,"Nothing",I replied. It was true...Midna..was gone,back to her realm,I was not sure how to go back to normal.

About an hour later Uli came down stairs,"She shall be fine as long as she drinks lots of milk",Uli said I was thankful she was good with things like this,"Thank you Uli",Mayor Bo said,"Don't know what I would've done without you. Link I think you should head home you can see Ilia in the 'morn'in". I nodded and left,walking home I was deep in thought about Ilia,Midna,and everthing that has been going on,soon I reached my home.

"Link",Zelda said softly,"I have been informed that Midna has married Lord Stalfos and was murdered shortly after because he was a stalfos and noone noticed". I stared at her in shock. I awoke with a scream,I took a couple of deep breaths then looked out my window,it was before dawn,I got up and did morning things eaarly. It came to me that Midna hadn't really married a stalfos and wasn't dead. About a half an hour later,I looked out of my window again,dawn,I decied to go outside to feed Epona. After I had her grain and went outside,the moment I saw Epona I thought of Ilia I hurried and fed Epona then forgetting what time it was ran to Bo's house.

I knocked on the door,then I realized that he was probably still asleep,but to my surprise he opened the door,"Link",he said,"Come to see Ilia"? I nodded the said,"Is this time to early.",I said awekwardly,"Not at all,Ilia is still asleep but I reckon she will be for quithe awhile". I went inside and up the stairs,lying there was Ilia she looked really bad,I sat on the chair by her bed."Link",she mumbled in her sleep,"I love you". I felt my face turning red even though I was the only one here."Where are you? Hi Epona. Barbie I have a crush on Link. If I ever see that Midna freak again I'm going to beat her to a pulp for what she did to Link"Were only some of the things she said the hour I was there,before I had to go to work. I went down stairs when I saw Fado going to the ranch out the window. "Thanks for visiting her Link",Mayor Bo said as I left.

I went to get Epona and get to work.

End of Chapter one A/N Tell me how you like it ^^.


	2. Missing Link

2. Missing Link

A/N So this is a repeat of chapter one's second half except in Midna's point of veiw I hope you enjoy MADE FOR

I sighed Link had finally slowed down the boar,the reasons I wanted him to slow down was scaring the chu out of me B. Our time together was limited. I would soon have to break the Mirrior of Twilight and leave Hyrule,and Link behind forever. I am Midna I am sixteen and a half years old,I am the Twilight Princess and have a crush on Link. The people who look after me are Diaspro and Demtre,they are brother and sister and make sure I am safe and don't get into trouble. My Father died during a war against another kingdom that fell to pieces,because of this my mother ran away what a coward. I really wish they hadn't left so much on my shoulders at such a young age

We were almost there,I sighed again. We stopped at the entrance to Arbiter Grounds. "Midna",Zelda said looking really close to tears,"Y-You can warp us inside now". I took out the Shadow Crystal and Link let me put it in his forehead one last time but he didn't know that,Zelda stood right next to me then we warped to the Mirror Chamber.

Me and Zelda broke apart and I turned Link back to normal. We all walked to the mirror.

"Well...I guess this is farewell then,huh",the words hurt so much to say but I had to be strong,"Light and Shadow can't mix, as we all know. But...Never forget that there's another world bound to this one". "Shadow and Light are two sides of the same coin...",Zelda started," One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...They left it because it was their design that we should ...That is what I believe." I had so much to say but it would just hurt them more if I stayed to long,I had to be strong," Zelda...Your words are kind,and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you...Then maybe you'll do alright." I turned around and walked to where the steps are,the wind was blowing so my cloak blew and Zelda's hair lifted, then I turned around again and looked at Link it was hard to look at his somewhat confused face that I loved,"Thank you...Well,the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror is around we could meet again",Link's face brightened that makes what I was about to do hurt even more,I tilted my head down a bit and shut my eyes,I felt the tear I was going to use to break the mirror come down my face and float into the air,I cried this tear for more then the reason it has the other reason was because...I can't even think it anymore,"Link...I...See you later",I wanted to scream out Link I love you but the words wouldn't come,I slowly pushed the magic tear to the mirror,once it touched the triforce in the middle it cracked,Link and Zelda turned around to the noise,Link turned back first and gasped with the look of shock on his face,it was the worst look I shall ever see,I ran up the steps before he could stop me then turned around to look at them one more time,I wished Link would smile so I could remember him the sunny person I fell in love with. The mirror was taking me in,I did my best to smile so at least he could remember me happy though I was as shattered as the mirror will be inside.

I was in where the shattered mirror in the Twilight Realm was,I felt tears on my face but I did not permit myself to sob. Demetre who just happened to be walking by the open door saw me,he gasped the closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit,I knew he was telepathicly calling his twin sister Diaspro. Demetre and Diaspro are VERY skilled in magic,they can read minds and communicate in there minds if they are touching each other,and can call each other through there minds and can teleport without a premade portal they can make them them selves. And in a flash Diaspro had warped right there . "Princess Midona!",exclamied Diaspro,"You have returned,why are you crying!" I rolled my eyes and said,"I don't want to talk about it." Then Diaspro looked at me with a I am going to know wheather you like it or not look,"Do I need to look through your memorys?" I sighed the said,"You will anyways so why can't Demetre do it?" Diaspro looked at Demetre and I could tell he was scanning my memorys then finished and chuckled,"Midna,I would advise you to lock your mind and explain who that boy is before Diaspro sees that memory thought." I contentrated hard to lock my mind,what did he see I lost control once Diaspro tried to look at my memorys,"You have a crush on a HYLIAN!" Diaspro looked so p***** that if I said that he was the reason I was crying she would explode so she left the room. Demetre chuckled once again,"I suppose you want to know what has been going on? Everyone is still celebrating the death of Zant,Diaspro is not pleased,and everyone thanks you and your friend are back to normal." I nodded,I wasn't sure what to do next,when Diaspro came back into the room,"What is his NAME!"This was the most mad I have seen Diaspro in a long time,"Link.",I replied. " And he is just a RANCHER". "I guess so",for a moment I forgot everything sad in my mind because I was to busy anticipating Diaspro's reaction but no major one came,then the sad came back. Diaspro had a look of disgust in he face,"Midna,you have no dutys today but be prepared for tommorrow though". Diaspro was giving me a chance to go back into my room,so I took it.

Demetre had walked off somewhere,I didn't worry. I walked up the flight of stairs praying that no one would notice me. I reached me room,I opened the door. My room is like this:My bed is mostly black but has turcoise on it,I have a wardrobe,a vanity,behind that is a secret passage to a guest bedroom. I lay down on my bed,Link was all I could think,how could Diaspro be mad at me for something like that?

"MIDNA!"

"Link?"

"MIDNA!"

Link ran out of arrows about thirty feet away,a big swarm of bulblins after him.

Cr**,what do I do,I started floating there fast(I was an imp).

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!" I cried as I saw him shot down.

"Midna,wake up!"

I woke up sweaty and startled I had fallen asleep. "I am glad to see you awake." Diaspro said,she was sitting next to me,"You were screaming,what was going on?" I was reluctant to answer but said,"It was...Link..he was dying!" I exclaimed as Diaspro pale blue skin turned purple."Midna,I advise you to forget about that boy,he will just disapoint you." I got angry because of this."I can not pick who I fall in love with!"Diaspro was really mad now,"Midna it is just a CRUSH!

"Let's just change subject!"

"Fine then,oh and the people know your home,I told them there would be conciquenses if they said anything."She winked and left. And I fell back asleep.

The next morning was usual:get woken up,eat breakfast,royal duties,studies,sometimes free time,sleep. After three weeks of that,and suffering. I was sitting on the throne,I just couldn't hold back any more I started crying,I had forgotten about Diaspro was standing next to me.

"Princess?"Diaspro exclaimed,"Why did I do it,why?" I was sobbing hard,what a baby I must look like. Diaspro looked into my eyes reading my mind."Midna,I-I didn't think I would say this but,I know I don't like it but,you are in love with that boy". I looked at her tears still in my eyes then said,"Why are you tolerant now?"

"Demetre said you were miserable,I do not wish for you to be miserable,so...here." She made a book appear," I know you never liked reading but I think you will find this interesting." I looked at it curiosly,it said in twili,The history of the link between light and shadow. Diaspro saw my confused look,"It's a book that may say something on a second mirror." Diaspro winked and warped away,I started reading the book,anything that may help me see Link again.

End of chapter 2 A/N Ugh I did not like writing this chapter but it had to be done.


	3. Letter From Zelda

Chapter 3 Letter from Zelda *LINK'S POV*

A/N I am just making it up as I go along right now,and a note to my dear Dyllia fans:Dyllia is in the later chapters,you will have to be patient sorry. Ugh,more emo X.X And to he** with logic,it's Zelda!THIS WAS MADE FOR

I put the Master Sword back in it's resting place,now for the hour-and-a-half ride home. I had put the Master Sword back,I just couldn't even stand knowing it was in my basement,I couldn't stand it reminding me constantly about...her. I was still in my reverie as I walked out of the woods,I still didn't understand why she left or maybe I was just in denial. She did the right thing,going back to her people,she even smiled when she left. She must not have felt the same way I did,I loved her no way around it. Before I realized I was the chosen hero,I thought I would just continue the way I was living now:being a rancher and maybe marry Ilia someday. I made it to Epona for the ride home.

After awhile I made it home,I went inside to change out of the tunic since I didn't want anyone to worry about what I did. After that I made my way to the ranch to round up the goats. I saw Ilia watching me out her window but she looked away shaking her head once I caught her eye. I just kept going up to the ranch.

"Hey Link!" Fado called seeing me,"Someone from Castle Town needs another goat,I think Shirley should is healthy but is kind of cranky and the fellow who sent me that letter said he didn't mind frisky ones. I nodded then went to round them up. Once I was done I went to see Ilia,she was a bit better these days still bed bound though. I knocked on the door,Bo answered he smiled, "You know where she is." I smiled the best I could and went inside and upstairs. Ilia was sitting up reading a book and looked up when she heard me."Hi Link!"She said I smiled my fake smile again,she frowned a bit,"You could be atleast a little happy about visiting me,you know." I sighed then said,"I like visiting you Ilia." That was the truth but she still argued,"Then how come you don't smile anymore?You said you didn't care about that Midna girl."I flinched at her words,"I-I don't,it's just that..."I trailed off,I couldn't think of an answer,Ilia sighed then we talked for awhile until I had to leave."Thanks for visiting Link." I smiled and went back down the stairs and left.

A couple of hours passed and I finally went to sleep.

"Link! Link! LINK!"

"Midna? Where are you!"

I heard a pericing scream and a knocking on a door.

I opened my eyes,just another dream,I sighed and went to see who was knocking at this hour.

Special delivery for Mister Link! Said the postman handing me two letters,ONWARD MAIL!The mail man jogged off,I looked at the letters,they were both from Hyrule Castle from Zelda,one was bussiness like and one like a friendly letter. I opened the more serios one first.

Dear Link Rinku Inpark,

We are pleased to inform you that the Royal Court of Hyrule wishes to knight you on XX XX are impressed with your heroic duties,and your slaying of the dark you accept please send your reguards to this address XXXX XXXX Castle Town.

Sincerely,

Princess Zelda of Hyrule

I shut my eyes,me being a half time knight I don't know. I opened the other letter.

Link,

I want to warn you that the royal court wants to knight you. And you must keep your spirits up,I have received a letter from Midna. Yes I am writing correctly Midna. Please come to Hyrule Castle on your knighting and I shall tell you more.

P.S. Please be sure to invite your 'family' and friends to your knighting.

Warm reguards,

Zelda

"What?" I exclaimed yo myself,Midna sent Zelda a letter,Zelda has a way of talking me into things,I will be knighted then. I was to excited to go back to sleep so I got ready for they day. Once it was dawn I fed Epona and made my way to work,Fado most likely just waking up so I would have to open the gate myself. Once Fado got there,I was almost done cleaning the stalls."You must 'ave gotten up early,to be almost done." I smiled a REAL smile and nodded,"Fado,the royal court of Hyrule wishes to knight me,could I have XX XX XX off to go to Hyrule?"

"Of course! I wouldn't hold you back and have you miss such a big honor."

"Thanks." I said as I finished cleaning up the stals and headed to Ilia's. Once I got there Bo answered the door as usual."Your off work early,you know where she is." Bo smiled and I went in. I climbed the stairs to Ilia's room,she was drawing something,but when she saw me put it away blushing."Hi Link!".I smiled for real,she also smiled and I went to sit next to her.

"Your smiling,what happened." Ilia said excitedly.

"The Royal Court of Hyrule wishes to knight me,and I am inviting you and your dad."

"That's great!Of course we'll come,be sure to tell Rusl and Uli too. When is it?"

"XX XX XX."

"I'll be able to walk around Castle Town by then! Just tell my dad before you leave. Link,are you leaving something out? I don't know, it seems you are happy for another reason."She looked at me straight into the eyes,I looked at my hands.

"I knew it!Tell me what else!"Ilia said excitedly,she was my best friend I could tell her,"Zelda said she might have a way to see Midna again."I mumbled Ilia looked like she was going to burst.

"That Midna girl!Link she is no good!Ugh,why are you still attached!"

I sighed, "I am not attached!"Ilia looked at me with a look,"You know you are,face it you will never see her again,get over it."

"I have to go." I said then left,Ilia was shaking her I got down stairs I saw Bo.

"Mayor,I am being knighted on XX XX XX and thought you and Ilia would like to go so I am inviting you." A knight in our village what an honor,of course me and Ilia will 's at Hyrule Castle right?" I nodded and gave Bo the information.

"Of course we will come."I nodded and thanked him the left.

I started leading Epona to Rusl and Uli's,I couldn't wait to hear what Zelda had to say about finding Midna,and how she recieved the letter. After a minute I reached the house and knocked.

"Good afternoon Link"Uli said holding Laila,"Is there something you need?Why don't you come in." I did, Rusl looked up,"Link,what brings you here?"

"The Royal Court of Hyrule wishes to knight me,and I wanted to invite you and your family to see."

"You are going to be knighted?" Exclaimed Uli,"That's great!" I smiled then Rusl said,"Of coarse we will come,you have been like family to us since you were very young."

I smiled then thanked them. I left the house and back home. Rusl and Uli looked after me when I was little and when I was ten I started working at the ranch and started living in my tree house. They said Rusl found me in the woods,crying by myself parents long gone. I wonder what Midna's parents were like? I started brushing Epona when I got home,I really wanted to go and do something,then I remembered:The Master Sword. I needed to get it so I put the brush down and mounted Epona to set off to Sacred Grove.

After about twenty minutes I reached the forest and started following the path. After what seemed like forever I heard a crack behind me I turned around,I had forgotton the Ordon Sword. The skeletel creatures apeared and floated to me rappidly. One swiped at me and cut me in the side. I was losing blood and everything went black.

I opened my eyes and sat up,my head felt dizzy."Lie back down."I did as the voice said,who was the voice I moved my eyes around,sitting next to me was a child with green clothes and hair,she was sitting next to me."I am glad you are okay,I'm Saria the forest sage". I tried to sit up again and I was better,"Did you heal my wounds?"Saria nodded,"I saw you being attacked,I couldn't just leave you here."

"Thanks,I'm ,the sages are real?"Saria nodded but looked distracted,"I didn't think...Link how are you still alive you were not immortal,you were not a sage the last time I saw you was before the fall of Hyrule,nearly two hundred years ago."

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." I was alarmed by this.

"Oh,I just...I thought you were someone else never mind though sorry." She said sadly.

I sighed this girl reminded me of a less cranky Ilia.I stood up then looked around,I was right by where the master sword is. I gasped."Careful,that is a sacred blade only those with a pure heart can touch it." Saria said. But she spoke to soon,I was already drawing the sword from it's resting place with two hands. Saria gasped I was holding the sword,I remembered pulling the sword for the first time Midna couldn't go near it for she was a creature of the dark.

"Y-you are the chosen hero?" Saria said with excitement,I nodded.

"You are the one who defeated the spawn of the dark lord?"

"What?"I didn't really remember the history of Hyrule details.

"Never mind."Said Saria happily,"You know the princess,ask for a book called,History of the Royal Family volume I,then let me borrow it I'll give it back I promise."I nodded,"Okay,again thanks for healing me." I was on my way back to Epona at the entrance to the woods,Saria smiled as I left.

After awhile of walking I was at the entrance and saw Epona and headed for home. I had met the foresst sage,it was nearing dark,I wonder what Midna would say about Saria.I fed Epona the hay I keep in the bin by the ladder and went inside and to sleep a bit after.

The next day was the usual:wake up,go to work. And after work I went to visit Ilia. I knocked on the door,Ilia answered,"Hi Link!"

"Ilia,your walking!" I said cheerfuly.

"Uh-huh I still need bandages though." Ilia said both sat on the porch,Ilia looked at me sternly,"You have been taking care of Epona correctly right."

"Yes ma'am" I replied,Ilia smiled again then looked at my bandaged side,"What happened!" She said in alarm I sighed then said,"When I went to get the sword again,puppet creatures attacked me and I couldn't defend myself"

"How did you get back then?"

"Some girl helped me,she said she was the forest sage."

"I didn't know the sages still must be in hiding or something."I nodded and looked away,"She said something about my ancestor,being..." I trailed off."

"Well it must have been an intesting encounter." Ilia got up and started walking to the village exit,I got up and followed her,"Where are you going?"

"To see how clean Epona is." Said Ilia still walking not looking back at me,I smiled.

Before I knew it we were at my house,Ilia went to Epona almost instantly."I have missed you girl."I smiled at the scene.

Three days had passed of the usual,the ceremony was tomorrow and I just finished herding the goats for the day.

"Good work today,bud." Fado said as I dismounted Epona,I smiled,"I hope your ceremony goes fine then." I nodded and thanked him as I rode home,Ilia was waiting for me,"Hi Link!"

I smiled and greetd her her back,then started to give Epona grain.

"Link...Please be careful on the ride to Hyrule,I have a bad feeling."Ilia said looking me staright into my eyes.

"What could happen,besides I have gone to Hyrule several times and there is only the occasional bublin."

"I just...worry about you and don't want to lose you." She walked up to me and gave a hug,"Please don't do anything out of your league!"

"Ilia,I will be fine!"She let go of me then I said,"If you really want I'll ride with you and Bo."

"I know you want to get there quickly so I will say no to that."

"You becareful of the bulblins though."She smiled at this and said goodbye and went back home."

Tomorrow Zelda will tell me...Tell me if there is a way to see Midna again,even the thought of this made me excited. I went inside prepared to sleep.

I was sitting with my best clothes in a chair,in a row to be exact. I looked ahead of me,I saw a couple exchanging vows,I looked closely and one looked like a skeleton,and the other had blue skin. I reconized the skeleton as a stalfos,and the woman with blue skin as...Midna?I started noticing my suroundings,I was in the twilight realm in a court yard with of course didn't have grass.

I woke with a cold sweat,it was a dream just a dream,thank goddesses. I looked out my window,it was before dawn again. Later,I decided I should take out the hard to look at green tunic,I should at least be in uniform,I grabbed my sword which was in it's hilt in the corner of the basement. I left the house,once I was down the ladder I heard footsteps coming my way. I glanced back,I didn't reconize the person until she called,"Morning Link!"

It was Ilia,she was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a long brown skirt that look worn,she never wore skirts. I smiled when I turned to her,she started petting Epona while telling her things,I chose not to listen and just get Epona's food and feed her. After Epona was done eating I was about to set off to Hyrule."Link?"Ilia said worriedly,"I still have the feeling something strange will happen,please be safe." I smiled and nodded,then started riding off.

I rode into Hyrule field,ready to arm myself if a creature of some sort lunges at me.

About an hour of riding past until I heard battle crys and the sound of sword clanking. Epona sped up on my command toward the sound,I dismounted her before the battle was in my sight range. I drew my sword and started running to the sounds,once in my sight range I saw a crowd of demons of all sorts hitting something,I ran faster until I reached the mob. I slashed the monster being careful not to injure whatever they were hitting and soon the group had been slane.I saw something big running away from the scene it was black and when it looked back had blood red eyes,it ran back into the forest. I looked a 3 feet away from me,a boy with blue hair not much older then me was lying there bleeding badly with his sword next to him. I ran to his aid. I gently made sure he was okay to move,he was only bleeding,but badly. I carefuly tried to pick him up,he wasn't as heavy as I expected,maybe this he was a she on her way to Hyrule Castle or something and her horse ran off. I jogged back to Epona and did my best to mount her carrying the traveler. Thank the goddesses that we were in the Lanaryu province. A short while later I rode into town,people stared but I kept riding on. I reached the front of the castle I dismounted Epona,the guards opened the gates hurriedly as I jogged inside the castle walls. I saw Zelda talking to a servant girl but turned her head at the sound of the gates opening.

"Zelda!"I called,"He needs medical help now!" Zelda and the servant girl came running over,by then the guards had come into the walls and the gate was shut again."Let me take him." Said one of the guards I obliged knowing where they were taking him in a hurry,Zelda was following them whe the servant girl called,"Malady,you have important matters to discuss,you do not have time to go with him now!"

"I sense that he is forgien,I believe he holds the knowledge of a message for our kingdom,so it is wise I come with him." Zelda said logicly,she sounded like was finding an excuse...strange. I went with them just incase someone needed questions answered.

We jogged down a corridor and into the castles infirmary. I stayed back behind a curtain with Zelda."Poor soul,he may have taken a wrong shall keep him stable then." Zelda said then looked at me,"What an interting way to enter the castle on the day of your knighting." I shruged then Zelda started again,"What happend?"

I sighed,"I'm not sure what exactly happened to he was surrounded by various monsters." Zelda sighed then nodded then looked toward the curtain as someone stepped out."Princess,there seems to be a sort of poison in him it is spreading very slow though.

Zelda gasped then looked at me again,"Link did you see anything large and black demon around where he was." I remembered the big black creature running off,"I did but it was running away,it had blood red eyes." Zelda nodded then said,"You may leave if you wish now" Then she disapeared behind the curtain. I did leave because I felt out of place and because Ilia and Bo and all them would be arriving in Castle Town soon.

I had left the castle gates and was walking to Agithia's Castle,I always dreaded going there.

=FLASH BACK=

I had given Agithia the last golden bug,"Oh goody,let me share my happiness with you!" Then gave me the giant wallet I didn't dare refuse because if I did her real colors would be exposed and she would have a temper tantrum."Now you be sure to visit me soon!"

=FLASH BACK END=

I shivered at the thought of going back,but here I was walking to the building. I walked by S.T.A.R. tent and I had to run to get away from the girls who hung out there. "EEEK IT'S HIM!" One yelled,"Ohmigoddess!" Wailed another chasing me.I ran for cover in ther nearest shop. I sighed for relief that they wouldn't find me here."Oh,hello grasshopper boy! You came to visit me and my friends,oh goody!" I realized where I was,Agithia's ,oh no I didn't prepare little girl who was the terror of Castle Town walked over to me. I froze as if I saw a redead. "Thank you for visiting me,want to know what? ",The little girl cheered,"I'm going to your knighting ceremony!" How did she find out about that. Oh well that's okay so I smiled and looked at her. I glanced out the window,the girls had returned to their postion by the STAR game tent. I sighed relief then the little girl said a little glumly,"I need to look for my new bug that flew away,so you have to leave I am afraid." I nodded and left out the -year-old temper tantrum postponed

I started to walk to Telma's Bar to invite the resistance to come if they were not already. I walked by the over priced bread and down the stairs to the entrance to the bar. I walked in to see a blubbering Jovani,Telma stroking her cat,and Shad reading something in the back. Telma looked up then said,"Well if it isn't has been awhile since you were here." I smiled back and walked over Telma started talking again,"I hope you don't mind the resistance coming to your knighting."

"That's what I came here for,to invite of which where is everyone?"

"Well then let me see,Ashei is helping the yetis fix up that old mansion in snow peak,Auru on the princess' orders is in Gerudo Desert doing something or other top secret I guess. Anyway how's Ilia,taking care of her for me." So then I basicely let her in on everything that has been going on with Ilia. "Oh my! How tragic,I'm glad to hear she is feeling better." The bar door opened and a group of Hyrulian soldiers fresh off duty came into the bar. Telma sighed and prepared glasses.

I walked to the back where Shad was,he closed his book,leaned back and closed his eyes.I pondered if it would be a good idea to disturb him,he looked over his shoulder,"Ah Link,congratulations on being knighted,I hope you do not mind if I come to see."

"I came here to invite you all anyway." I said and smiled,"What were you reading?"

Shad opened his book again,I reconized the symbols as the ones I saw in the Twilight Palace."The princess asked me personaly if I could read up on the Mirror of Twiilight history,which was writen by the twili. I nodded,Auru now Shad. "What ever happened to that one twili girl?" Shad asked breaking my reverie,I frozen I had forgotton to my surprise,Zelda was going to tell me a possible way to see Midna again."What is wrong?" Shad asked.

"Um nothing.M-midna went back home,to her people." Shad nodded,"Does that trouble you?" I looked down then glance at the half open door,I saw the half open door,Ilia and everyone should be here soon."Sorry Shad,I have to go." I said making my escape.

I left the bar and went back up the alley stairs. I saw Ilia and her dad around the corner,Ilia looked over to where I was. "Link!" She called running over to her Mayor Bo following. "Oh why aren't you at the castle yet?Rusl and his family is already there."

"I was visiting friends." Ilia nodded,"I'm going to see Telma,see you later Link!"

I started walking to the castle,taking a different way then the S.T.A.R. tent,I made it to the castle,the guards let me in and the servant girl from before saw me enter. "Oh sir Link you have returned. I am assuming you wish to see Zelda,follow me." The girl turned around before I could reply and started walking,I just followed her. Soon later we were at the castle infirmary,huh she was still here. Me and the servant girl were standing infront of the wooden door,"She never left,this is strange behavior,even for her." The servant girl said to me a little worried,then opened the door. When we were in the infirmary,she took me down the corridor and pulled back a curtain.I saw Zelda holding the forigners hand and humming a sweet tune(Zelda's lullaby).

The servant girl closed the curtain cause I stepped closer then she walked off,Zelda looked up and made the quiet sign with her fingers."He was awake but not aware earlier."Zelda whispered to me then started humming again. I nodded and looked at the boy,he was sleeping soundly,he was bandaged all over,and generaly looked like he had been attacked by a group of bulblins.

I heard footsteps behind me again,the curtain was pulled back again by the servant girl."Malady,you have to compose your self,the knighting ceremony shall begin soon." Zelda stopped humming and aand got up. I stepped out of the way,"Sir Link you shall come with me."I did as she said.

I followed her back out of the infirmary up many stairs and through a bunch of rooms until finally,we arrived just out side the throne room."You should go inside in about two minutes." I nodded my head and she went inside the doors. It will only last a couple of minutes,I thought to myself I never liked being the center of attention,if you do this you'll see Midna,just keep thinking of Midna.

Two minutes seemed to pass so I decided to enter. I opened the door,Zelda was standing just above where the triforce symbol on the ground was,and people were watching at the sides of the room."Step forward Sir Link." Zelda said I did so and once before her knelt down."You may rise hero." Zelda looked over her shoulder the servant girl was over there looking ready for something,then walked quickly over holding a glass of a purple substance."You shall drink The Great Fairy's Tears for the symbol of conqer." Zelda said the servant girl giving her the substance which was Fariy's Tears and she gave it to me. I did what she said and drank it. "Kneel down hero." I did so,she took her sword and tapped each of my shoulders,"By the power the goddesses have given to me I knight you,you may rise."

Zelda was smiling and there were cheers from the people watching.I felt my ears turning red ,"I'll tell you the real reson why you came once everyone leaves." Zelda whispered so only I could hear. I smiled then went over to where Ilia was Mayor Bo looked proud,"A knight in our small village,I can't believe it." Bo had got caught in a little chat with someone amongst the people,"Link,you look anxious,what are you waiting for?" Ilia said,"I have to stay behind to talk to the princess."

"Oh okay,I'll see you later then." Ilia said grabbing her dads arm and leaving the room.

For the next few minutes everyone congratulated me then left,I sighed relief. "Now then,I am sure you wish to know if you can see you aqantince again."Zelda said opening the book that Shad was reading."I am sure you have met Shad in your journeys. He agreeded to help me with this project. Auru said the mirror in the desert is fixable but needs the dark power of the twili to fix it. This book says in Faron woods that there is a containable dark power of the twili we could use." My face brightened then Zelda started again,"I just need to get it and cantain it in the Bottle of I cannot find anytime to go."

"I can go." I said,Zelda smiled,"If you will follow me."

Zelda led me into a room with lot's of odd things that I cannot describe,and grabbed an ordinary looking bottle and carefuly handed it to me."This is the Bottle of Din,I grant you premission to use this to contain the twili magic." She carefully handed me the bottle and I clipped it seperate from my other ones."I have faith that you will succeed,you may go now if you wish."I smiled then thanked her,"Let me escort you down." Zelda said.

After a few minutes of walking we reached the first floor,"I think you know the way from here." Zelda said,I realized where we were standing,in front of the infirmary. "I wish you good luck." Zelda said then went inside the infirmary.

I left the castle and went into Hyrule field called Epona and I was off. It was dark out after an fifteen minutes of riding,I thought I saw something move out of the corner of me eye,I just kept going. I realized where I was:the place where I found that boy. Epona stopped I motioned for her to keep going but she wouldn't. She looked scared stiff,I saw a group of lizalfos coming to us. I dismounted her and started to defend Epona,all the lizalfos were slayed but Epona was still stiff. I heard something big coming,I prepared myself.

I saw the big black demon with blood red eyes from before,and it was coming right at me. Before I could get a single hit on it it slashed my side. I wailed in agony,Epona snapped out of her terror and turned around gave me a look that meant "Come on!" I mounted her struggling to walk and to even hang on. She went as fast as she could,I could barely hold on. I felt dizzy and my eyelids were getting heavy. No! Stay awake,you're almost to Castle Town.

About ten minutes later we arrived in Castle Town. I rode Epona to the Castle gates. When I dismounted her I fell to the ground,the guards came to my aide as all I saw now was black.

End of Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long,ooh cliff hanger this was fun to write but right now I'm shaky,poor Link.


	4. Stitched Heart

4 Stiched heart

A/N In this chapter Link...Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUNNN and also a warning might be some harsher then normal language may apear..then normal mind you. VIOLENCE WARNING

"M-midna?" I mumbled as I walked to the figure with flaming red hair.

"Link! He's going to kill me Link!"Midna wailed trying to use her hand hair to defend herself.

"Midna!",I said sprinting to her! When I was not twenty feet away a dark figure cloacked figure chuckled,"I am sorry to say that this woman is about to be mudered!"

"No!" I yelled.

I awoke with a cold sweat,I sat up then flinched then lay back side was burning like fire,I couldn't move if I wanted. My eyes moved around the room,I was in Hyrule Castle's infirmary. I noticed my green tunic was replaced with bandages,I sighed. I failed Zelda I couldn't believe it,what about Midna? And I lost the Bottle of Din,great! I heard foot steps and realized my eyes were shut again,I didn't open them.

"Has he been awake yet?" Asked a voice that sounded that like Zelda's."No malady,I am sorry." Said another voice

"What about our traveler?" Zelda asked.

"He has been but not aware to his surroundings." I heard a sigh then a curtain being pulled back and then closing again,and one pair of footsteps walking away. I sensed someone sit next to me and started humming,it was Zelda. I opened my eyes and looked at her she stopped humming,"What happened?How long have I been asleep?"I said in panic,Zelda looked at me calmly."Three days you have been. The Bottle of Din is safe also." I blinked,"Zelda,I was attacked by a creature I saw where the traveler was."

"Restate what it looks like for me please."

"It was kind of hard to see but,it was large and dark with blood red eyes and no ran on four legs and had hand like claws."Zelda looked at me in horror,"I shall return in a minute." Zelda got up and hurriedly walked off,I shut my eyes again.

"Link! Help me!" Called Ilia's voice,"Midna is already dead,and he is going to kill me too!" I ran to where the voice was and the dark figure was there. I tried striking it with my sword,but only to be tossed aside. I lay there as my best friend is slatered before my eyes,and I wait there to die.

I awoke,I felt sick. I hoped these dreams didn't mean side still burned like hell. I heard footsteps and a curtain that was not mine was pulled back."Oh dear me,you are awake." Said a voice,that must have been the healer."Were you the one singing to me?" Another soft voice said,it was a boys voice that sounded not to much older then me.

"No deary."

"Could you please send for her."

"I'll see what I can do." I heard hurried footsteps leaving and a curtain being closed. A few minutes later I heard a pair of footsteps coming down the corridor then stoped."Malady,he was consious and asking for you,I think it will be a good idea if you take a look at him. And to answer your question from earlier,he was not cut by a injurys are nothing like sir Link's." I heard a curtain being pulled open and shut again,and one pair of footsteps walking away. Helldisa? What could that be?

"Good evening traveler,do you remember your name?" Zelda said to the traveler.

"I am Prince Marth of Altea." The traveler said who his name was apprently Marth.A prince?

"Oh I see.I am very sorry about the beasts that attacked you can remember,why did you come to Hyrule?"

Marth sighed,"I wasn't coming here. I was going to another kingdom,but I found a strange looking hole,so I inspected it and landed in a I got hit in the head."

"Thank you for telling me,I shall have someone send a letter to Altea."

"Don't leave." Marth sounded worried.

"I have to,I am sorry your has something to do with a horrid monster."I heard a curtain open and shut and foot steps walking away.

I shut my eyes. I heard a dark laugh. "You think you can rescue your precious princess.I have another thought for you,Princess Zelda shall die and so will you!" I ran toward the dark figure,but he dispeared. Where do you find a princess in distress? A tower,so I ran as ,fast as I could to the tower that was in the distance. Once I got there I ran up the steps and into the room at the top. I saw the cloaked figure with Zelda ready to strike,her sword was in the corner. I ran at the figure,but it was to late he stabbed Zelda,he laughed evily."All your fair madiens are dead,and there is no ruler for kingdom shall be mine!But first I must dispose of you!" I ran at him again and tryed to harm him in someway,but to hit aside with his magic and cut with his sword."You shall die a slow painful death,hero!" I screamed though it would not do any good.

"Link!Why are you screaming?" Said a familier voice.

"He has been like this for awhile now." Said a voice that sounded like Zelda. I slowly opened my eyes,the first thing I saw was her crimson eyes."M-Midna?" I said.

"Uh-huh,you were screaming some words I didn't think you even knew."

I sat up,Zelda was sitting in the chair beside me and Midna was sitting on the bed."Zelda,how huh." I said confused,Zelda looked serious."I believe you were cut by a dark helldisa,their posion is deadly and can only be fully healed by someone from the twilight realm."

"Which explains why I'm here." Said Midna,oh so she didn't come just to see us again."I need to use my magic to help you,or you will most likely die soon." I let her unbandage me,she had her hands a few inches apart made something sparkful that looked paintful if I touched it. She lightly touched my wound with the spark I flinched at the touch,but the spark itself was not painful,it made me feel relief.I rebandaged myself. I was so happy to see Midna again,I even forgot Zelda was there.

"Midna."Zelda said,her voice caught me by surprise,"Tell us what has been going on in your realm."

"Hmm."Midna said,"Well,the people who look after me are slightly...Anyways,uh the usual I guess." Midna seemed to be hiding looked suspicios,"Midna,who are the people who look after you?"

"Eh,their names are Diaspro and Demetre. They mean well but, Diaspro at least,is very protective. They know lot's of magic,so nothing is personal,I'm learning how to block them out can warp with out a premade portal,other stuff like that."Zelda nodded,"They sound very interesting.I have to go now,Midna did you want me to show you where your room is?"

"I'm okay right now." Zelda nodded and left the little area.

"I missed you Link." Said Midna,"So you were knighted?" I nodded,she smiled,"You are now one of Zelda's watch dogs,literally." I laughed for the first time since she left."You should have seen Diaspro's face when I left again, is the one who let me go,cause I told him...Never mind."Midna sighed.

A couple of days passed of Midna using her magic to heal me,and I was ready to leave the infirmary. I was waiting in the front court yard for Zelda and Midna,because I was better Midna had to go back to her she broke the mirror again there would be next to no way to see her again.I heard the castle doors open,Zelda and Midna walked out together,and over to where I stood.

"So to the desert again I guess."Midna said gloomily,why was she sad,I looked into her crimson eyes,I felt someone staring at the side of my stare faded the same time Zelda gasped."What's wrong?" I asked Zelda with panic"N-nothing."Zelda mumbled sounding like she was about to cry,I guess she doesn't want Midna to leave put the Shadow Crystal in my forehead,and Zelda walked over quickly.

We were soon in the Mirror Chamber,we were all standing by the mirror."Well it was nice to see you all again."Midna said with a pained look in her eyes."...Link...I..."No,not this again,she can't break the mirror again she just can't so I cut her off,"Midna I love you!"I said hugging her tightly,I heard Zelda gasp behind me,then I let go realizing what I just had shock and relief in her eyes,Zelda had a hurt expression like she was about to cry.I felt bad but realived that I had said was looking at Zelda then whispered in my ear so only I could hear,"Link I share your feelings."

I looked at Zelda,she had tears running down her face and she was looking at the ground.I felt guilty now,I had a small suspision that Zelda had feelings for me,I had forgotten that until now.I was still right next to Midna,she grabbed my hand trying to make it so Zelda wouldn't quickly whispered,"I'm taking you with,but I'll bring you back soon,okay." Midna pulled me and ran up the steps to the twilight realm portal,before I knew it,we were warping.

We landed in a room with black stone walls and floors,with glowing blue writing on the walls,behind us was a mirror which I assumed was the Twilight Realm's Mirror of Light."Link..."Midna said,I looked over to her."I'm sorry,that was selfish of me to do."She never said sorry,I have only heard her say it a couple of times.I didn't know what to say,I was happy Midna loved me back, guilty I hurt Zelda like that,guilty I was leaving my reasonsiblites in Ordon and everywhere.

Midna had a tear roll down her face,"I didn't break the mirror this time...so you could go back. If you wanted."I looked down,everyone was still worried,they hadn't seen me since the knighting,over a week ago.I hoped Zelda could get back to the castle on her own was tough,she can ride a monster boar.

"Demetre!" Midna called in the direction of the door.I looked up,a male(I guessed)twili was looking at Midna from the doorway,he shut his eyes and opened them a couple of seconds later.A twilight portal apeared next to him almost instantly,a female twili came out it."Where is Midona!"The woman said."Chill out Diaspro,I'm right here."Midna ?The two twili rushed into the room."Link,I want you to meet Diaspro and Demetre." Midna said gesturing to the twili.

Diaspro looked at me with a truly scary expression,"Y-YOU BROUGHT H-HIM?"She was obivously talking to Midna.

Midna smiled,"What does it look like."Midna said looking at gave me a cold look.I didn't know what I did,probably just for coming to this realm. Diaspro was now talking to Demetre in what I yet again assumed was twili."You shouldn't swear around me,Diaspro.I could pick a few things up. You wouldn't want that would you." Midna said glared at her.

I felt someone staring at me,I ignored it.A moment later, I heard chuckling,it was Demetre."Diaspro,consider why you are angry,then search this young man's mind." He said,search my mind?What could that mean?Diaspro looked like she was thinking,then she looked at me intently.A moment later she dropped her gaze to the ground,"I shall not deny it anymore,but I shall not except it."Diaspro said,took one last look at Midna and left the room.

Demetre was smirking,"I am surprised she kept her head this she found out."

"Find out what." I said.

Demetre chuckled,"Midona,why don't you fill him in on everything."Demetre said then left shutting the big door behind him.

I looked at Midna confused,she sighed."I guess I'll explain Twinili 's powers."She saw my confused expression,"Oh Twinili is what I call Diaspro and Demetre together,since they are studied magic that no one should ever learn,magic that let's you know way to much about someone,magic that is perfect for them..They can read minds,search your memories that you can remember,make an object become invisible though it takes lot's of energy,and all the basic twili magic."This was alought to take in,I didn't know twili could be that skillful even without dark power."Diaspro is very protective,she doesn't even call me Midna like everyone else,it's always she startes calling you by your long name-."

"What long name?" I interuppted her,"Don't you have a longer name?I always assumed that you did." Midna said,I shook my head,"Rusl always said that my full name was Link Rinku...Inpark."Midna smiled,"Mine is Midona Luna Ash.I like yours better though."

"I think your name is beautiful."I said smiling,we were standing very close,she was taller then I was.I heard the door open then someone gasp,me and Midna turned our was Diaspro,she glared at me."Midona,is your visitor staying the night or can he get back on his OWN?"

"I would want to take him back myself,so I think he is staying here."Midna said room seemed darker,then I realized it was getting darker slowly,and evily."Control your temper,Diaspro."Said Demetre entering the room again,Midna and I had by then slowly stepped farther away from each other."You are making the room darker by the second,you wouldn't want this poor hylian to turn into a spirit would you?"Demetre finished next to Diaspro now,I had forgotton about regualr humans and hylians turning into spirits in the twilight.

I heard hurried footsteps coming down the corridor just outside the door."Mistress Diaspro? Where are you?"Called a female voice,"I am in the Mirror's Chambers."Said Diaspro not girl ran into the room,she was bespecticled and a was holding hurried into the room not looking up,"Mistress Diaspro!Our major physics have sensed Princess Midona in the Twilight Realm again!"She looked up and noticed Midna,"Oh...This is a bad time,I apologize."Said the girl looking at Diaspro,Diaspro shifted her glance to the girl."It is fine,just don't alarm anyone quite yet.I don't want anymore uproars in the time is still celebrating the death of Zant,better not stir them again."The girl did a quick nod and scurried off.

Midna ran away? Diaspro sighed the room became lighter again,"Follow me hylian." Midna had disapeared,so had saw my expression,"Midona was told to go to her room for the night,and I shall escort you to yours."She said blankly,then started walking I followed walked down a couple of corridors and up two flights of steps,and walked down a hall until she stopped at a door."This is your room."Said Diaspro not looking at me,then she walked back down the corridor.

I decided to go into the room. I opened the door,there was a bed with a black blanket a dresser,it felt eerie in there,as if someone was watching me.I took off my boots, tunic,and shirt and lay down on the bed.I shut my eyes hoping for sleep.I remembered my house in Ordon,and all my responsiblites everywhere.I thought about how I hurt Zelda,how she would probably never forgive me.I thought of how Ilia would react to Epona being on her own for over a week.I was guilty about coming to the Twilight Realm.

My eyes were shut but sleep wasn't coming anytime soon.I heard shuffling in the room,probably just mice...But there were hardly any animals in the twilight realm,probably just a phantom trying to scare me,Hyrule Castle had those."Oh,he is asleep."Sighed a voice that sounded like Midna's.I opened my eyes,sure enough Midna was standing by a crawl hole in the wall,she didn't have any make up on and her hair wasn't tied up it looked like fire,and she was wearing a very twili-ish night gown that I had to look away to prevent thoughts I shouldn't think.I averted my eyes and sat up.

"What are you doing here?"I said,Midna smirked."I came here to talk to you since this is the only time twinili can't read our minds."She walked over amd sat infront of me,I felt ears burn up."Thanks for coming with me...I-I just couldn't go back knowing that you loved me back."I looked into Midna's crimon eyes."I didn't want to leave you either."I smiled we stared into eachothers eyes for what seemed like forever but could have just seconds.

"You know this room is supposed to be haunted."Midna said looking at a painting.

"Really,who died?"I said curiously.

Midna looked back at me and smiled,"No one most likely,it's probably just a prankful spirit."

Midna had edged over next to me,I was getting tapped my shoulder,it wasn't Midna.I turned my head there was a cat like face looking back at caught me by surprise and I looked over at it,"Otis,just leave us alone."The spirit stuck it's pointy tounge out at her and floated off."Don't mind him he is just a pest.I should have known he would be haunting the guest,as I guess,I'm going to have to stay here with you."I smiled at her,and she crawled under the blanket and rested her head on my shoulder.I eventualy leaned back onto my pillow and fell asleep.

I was standing ankle deep in blood,my the remains around me,I could tell there had been a battle here.I dropped to my knees,gasping for breath.I examened the bodies around me,closest was...Midna's body next to her was Zelda,then Ilia.I heard the cold laugh I hated,I looked up to the cloaked voice chuckled,"Well,well,well,looks like all the maidens are dead...And your next!"

I opened my eyes,the room was still dark,and Midna was still cuddled up next to me,fast contenly sighed,I smiled and hugged her closer. She opened her eyes and looked up at my face,"Morning."She said,but it was still dark,right the sun was different then the light realm,it was dark here all the sat up and yawned,"Thank the goddesses Diaspro isn't awake yet,she would flip out."

"Midona?"Yelled Diaspro from another room not far from here.

"Shit."Midna said jumping up and running to the crawl hole,"Get dressed and I'll see you soon,no matter what Diaspro she was gone in a flash,so I did what she said.I was equiped sword and shield and all.

Someone knocked on the door then came in,it was Diaspro."Good,you are with me." Diaspro said coldly,I did as she said. We walked down a few corridors and stairs,until she opened two doors that led into a dining area.I saw Midna and Demetre sitting and talking in looked over and smiled.

"Good morning Link."Midna said winking,then looked like she was concentrating,Diaspro was looking at Midna intentaly then dropped her gaze."Sit anywhere,hylian."I sat next to Midna,and Diaspro sat next Demetre.

A twili put a plate infront of each of was a purple substance,that I didn't have a name for.I took a bite,it had an odd taste that you couldn't describe.I ate it all and looked and Diaspro were staring at each other and Demetre was shaking his head.

"Hey Link there is something I want show you,come on!"Midna said getting up and pulling my hand. We walked down a corridor and out a entered a garden,or what I assumed was weren't normal flowers and everything was flowers were black with streaks of bright blue here and was darker the bushes instead of green were bright goldish-brown."Over here!"Midna called.

We started walking to the other side of the garden."Ack!"Midna was tripping,I rushed to catch her.I pulled her back to her feet carefuly we were really close again."Thanks."Said Midna smiling."No problem."I replied back.

A blue speck that was floating in the air landed in Midna's brushed it off."My mother always said when I was little that if tula blue lands in your eye you're about to be kissed."Midna said,her eyes were so pretty I couldn't resist what I was about to do,"Superstions can come true,as long as you give it a push."I leaned in her face and touched my lips to kissed me back,I shut my eyes and she put her and on my what seemed like forever but could have been just a couple of seconds we broke apart.

My face felt pink,and hers had a slight flush also."We should get back before Diaspro wonders where we are."I nodded in agree ment and grabbed her hand and we walked back to the door saw Diaspro coming down the hall,"Ah,there you two ,Lilit needs to speak with you,go."Midna gave Diaspro a nod and went down the hall.

"As for you Sir Link,I have recieved a letter from Princess Zelda of Hyrule this needs to speak with you and Midna of this reason,I am letting Midna stay in the light realm if she is if,you shall take care of you accept?"Diaspro finished smiling,I couldn't believe Diaspro had said this,I would always take care of Midna whether asked to or not."Yes malady,I do accept.""Good,you and Midona shall set off later this afternoon."

Diaspro walked off,I realized I didn't have to be anywhere or even have a place to be.I felt awkward where I stood so I just waited for Midna."You,boy."I looked to where the voice called it was Demetre was standing infront of a door."Come in here."I did so as I was told.

He shut the door behind me."I understand you and Midona have a relationship."He started,he must have read me or Midna's mind at some point."And I am not sure if anyone in your village told you your privacy I won't search your memories but there is something I need to know you a man and a wo-."Oh goddess no,I interupted him,"I know this!I won't!"Demetre looked taken aback then returned to normal,"Okay then,the purpose of this meeting has are dismissed."I nodded back to him and walked out into the hall again.

I remebered,Midna wasn't tapped my shoulder.I turned my head and was Midna,but she was in her imp form."Lilit taught me can do things unimagineable."She said. I smiled and she transformed back."I need to do some things before I can go into town if you is a twili sword master who speaks a bit of should go take a look,I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

"Midna?Where are you?"Called a voice down the corridor."I-I have to go,see you later.I'm coming!"She hurried off,leaving me standing there.I wonder how Midna found out about the sword master.I decided to go and see.

I left the palace more easiler then Hyrule Castle.I started walking down the side of a road(?).There was many buildings,they were different the the ones in Hyrule.I couldn't read what the signs on the buildings said but I knew the place Midna was talking building looked old.

I went inside.I saw a man who looked older then other twili practicing with a strange sword it's self was a blur,the man was fighting like he was facing an army of thousands at once...And must have seen me in the doorway because he stopped."You, are you doing in this realm?Curiosity killed the human,you know."He said his back turned around,"That's a fine sword you have there,what's your name young man?"

"Link."I replied.

"Link,eh?I have heard about you recently,,hero of Hyrule,are you?How about a little duel,fresh up on your Hiro hasn't had an opponent for many years."

I nodded and drew my sword.

We bowed to each other,".THREE!"The old man cried.I started running preparing to strike,but was knocked over before I knew it."Not used to twili swordcraft,eh?Well how about I give you a is your magic rate,depending on how good at magic you are you should be able to try this."He said.

"Magic rate?"I said.

"Oh!Of course,you are only visiting this realm!I was getting ahead of myself,I apologize."He turned around and started practicing again."Where can I learn then?"

The old man stopped but didn't turn,"That task is easier said then done,and it is not worth the time and energy.I cannot help you,good day sir."The man continued.I decided I should leave and go back to the palace.

I remembered the way I was suppossed to guards at the front let me in,then I started wondering what next.I even almost called Midna.I heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hall,it was Diaspro,Demetre,and looked annoyed.

"Are you both ready to leave?"Asked Diaspro,"Yes Diaspro."Diaspro tapped Midna's hand and Midna glared at all walked to the Mirror was holding a held me back,"You better do good on your word to keep her safe."Diaspro said into my ear so only I could hear."Yes ma'm."

"Step here."Midna instructed me,I did so."Be good Midona,and for the love of the goddesses bathe at night and have someone keep guard."Diaspro said to Midna.

"Neither of you get into trouble."Demetre said gravely.

"See you two later!"Midna said as we warped back to the light realm.

We were in Gerudo Desert,and Zelda was waiting for looked tired and was not smiling."Good afternoon,Sir Link and Princess Midona.I have important matteres to give your helldisa has not fled from Hyrule and we need special help from the both of you to defeat I see that you need to attend to things immediantly,once you are done report to me in the evening hours at Hyrule Castle."Right,everyone was still oblivious to where I was or that I was even attacked."Midna I would grately appreciate it if you could assits me to Hyrule Castle Town" turned me into a wolf automaticaly and warped us to Castle Town.

We landed on the bridge to town."We can ascort you to the castle if you want."Midna said blankley."I am fine thank you,good day to you both."Zelda turned around and walked into didn't sound like she wanted to wish us good day.I was still a wolf,"You want to go to Ordon,right?"Midna asked,I gave her a nod and she started to warp us again.

Once we were at the Ordon Springs she turned me into my regular form again."Midna?"I said looking her in the eye."What is it?"

"I-I love you a-andd want to be with you more... do you want to be-."I tried to say clearly but failed and Midna inturrepted."Yes."She smiled and leaned in to kiss me,I we broke apart we started walking to the village hand and hand.

"I'll take your bag if you want."I said to Midna,she rolled her eyes,"I can take my own bag inside,but thanks."

"Okay,I have explaining to do."

"Okay I'll catch up,'kay."I nodded at her words then sighed and walked into the village.

I saw Rusl teaching Colin was getting looked up,"Link?"He dropped his sword and came running followed in was standing right in front of me grining."I knew you didn't die!See dad,I told you!"Rusl was over here by now,"Where have you been?Everyone has been worrying."

"I-I,have you ever heard of a creature called a helldisa?"I asked not sure how to start.

"...There are many legends of the helldisa.I have heard rumors about one attacking in Hyrule are you bringing this up?"

"I was attacked by it."

Rusl gasped and Colin looked confused,"How are you still alive then?Legends say that only someone from the twilight realm can completly heal it?"

"Midna came back...After I was healed she had to go back...I went with Zelda contacted us saying the helldisa needed to be slayed."

"Ah okay.I am glad you are safe,and home."

I smiled and for the first time to someone besides Midna in a long time a real smile.

"Come on Colin,your mother wants us home for dinner."

I turned in the direction of Ilia's house.I have to tell her I'm alive atleast."Link?"I turned Ilia was standing twenty feet ran over and pulled into a tight hug.I hugged her back happy to have my friend let me go and looked me straight in the eyes."Link,where have you been."She was serious."I was attacked by a beast then got better and..."It was hard to say anything about Midna or the twilight realm in general.

Ilia sighed,"Link there must be more.I was worried about you,and want a good explaination."I sighed and told her the eyes were wide,"I-I am glad you are okay and home,so where is that Midna girl?"

"She is coming."I said.

"...Link,before you go and fight that monster,there is something I want to tell you."She was blushing badly then looked me in the eyes again."Link,I-I love you and always have."I could feel my face burning red,I should have expected that.

"Link?"I heard a voice that I knew was Midna's coming from not far behind me.

I turned my head and she was already by my side,I smiled but she sensed something amiss.

"Oh hello...Mindy."Ilia said coldly.

"It's Link,are you ready to report back to Zelda?"Midna said looking me straight in the eye ignoring Ilia's cold stare.

"Yes."I said as unemotionaly as held my hand,and Ilia ,I guess she was gunna know sooner or later.I looked at Ilia,she had tears in her eyes,"I-I I have to go!"She said and ran off back home.

"You mean you didn't tell her."Midna said annoyed.

I looked down,"I wasn't sure how to say it."

"We better go,before the words that you're alive spreads."I nodded at her words and we warped.

I was sorry that Ilia was upset,I should have said would have been better."Link?Snap out of it,or you'll get yourself killed."Midna told hurried through town to Hyrule guards let us in. Zelda was waiting for us.

" Good,you two have I need you to do most of the damage to the you handle that?"She said not looking in my eyes,I turned to Midna still looking at the rose bush that was next to her,"Midna,I need you to damage it with your magic.I'll finish it with my light arrows."She finished,neither me or Midna spoke and we all went toward the gate.

We went were by the Goron Hot Spring Water Shop when something happened,"Hey girlie!Want to have some fun!" The same boy from before yelled to Midna.I was so mad that it took all my self control to not teach that boy some was handling it,"Shut up!"She yelled back flipping him off once again and grabbing my boy saw then looked at my sword then ran muttered something in twili and I heard Diaspro in the mix.

I didn't bother glancing at Zelda after that,I felt guilt had walked a ways into Hyrule Field it was night time."Ready yourselves for anything."Zelda turned into an imp and I drew my sword.

I heard a crack in the bushes,so did the giant beast I had seen so many days ago roared a roar that sent a shiver down my spine."Link,his eye."Zelda yelled,I went for it's eye.I jumped and forced my sword into it's dark eye socket,praying I wouldn't make blood did and squirted several feet in the air as I jumped back.

Midna had an energy ball ready and hit it's weak spot,then prepared for another.I went for the eye again and this was repeated four times before Zelda yelled,"Try to get it to show it's chest so I can finish it!" After Midna hit it with energy one more time it fell Zelda used her arrows and it was dead.

I watched as it turned to ash then disapeared."Good work you two."Zelda said,"You too Zelda."Midna said."Want me to escort you back to the castle?"I offered.

Zelda looked in the direction to Castle Town though the town was not visible then back at me,"That would be nice,if it's not to much of a bother."Zelda said looking in my eyes.

"Of course not."I said,she smiled and tapped my hand lightly."_Link,this is the only way I can talk with you to send me a mesge by tapping your hand against mine."_A voice that very clearly sounded like Zelda's sounded in my head.I looked at her alarmed,she looked at my hand.I tried it I tapped her hand with this message in mind,"_How can we do that?"_She replied,"_As fellow people of the triforce,we can communicate like this.I looked into mind reading when Midna told us about her guardians,and found this in an anicent book."_

_"That makes sense...What did you want to talk to me about?"_

_"Don't be guilty.I could sense it and I am telling you to not have a very strong love for Midna,and I was just disapointed..."_I looked into her eyes instead of into space,she smiled I smiled back.

Shortly later,we reached the castle and me,Midna,and Zelda bid our goodbyes at the castle gates."So I'm supposed to stay with you?"Midna asked smiling."That's what Diaspro said."I replied,not sure what she was getting at.

"Okay then"Midna warped us to Ordon.

"Epona!"I exclamied to myself,"Ilia forgot to ask about Epona!And if I don't have and explaination..."

"Try calling her."Midna suggested.I nodded and picked the grass reed from near by then played Epona's song.A minute passed and I heard hooves coming FROM the village,and there was a rider:Ilia.

"Link!"Ilia called as Epona came riding into the springs then she dismounted.

"How?" I asked but she interuppted.

"Link Princess Zelda sent me a letter the day thatI know now you went into the didn't give me details but said I needed to take care of I thought you were..."She had tears in her and hugged me tightly started sobbing,I looked over to Midna she motioned that she understood.I comforted Ilia until she let go of me,"I'm glad you are okay."

I smiled then thanked her for watching had gone to the house,and I walked Ilia home.

I found Midna looking at a pictograph on the wall,it was me fishing with was turned her head when she heard me come in."Hey,Link."She said,"You must have been adorable as kid." I blushed,

"So I guess the same sleeping deal as upstairs."I said.

"Oh I'm not making you sleep on the floor,you're sleeping in your own bed."

"But I want you to be the floor isn't a place for a princess to sleep."

"I won't sleep on floor,I'll just share with 're supposed to protect me and not leave my side right?"

"I guess so."I said smiling she grined also. I noticed Midna's bag in the corner,"You can go in that room to change if you want."I said to Midna motioning to the room in the corner.

"Thanks."Midna replied,then grabbed her bag and changed.I changed also,then set up the bed in the loft.

Midna came up the ladder,she smiled when she saw me,I smiled back.I layed down in my bed and Midna cuddled up next to slowly I drifted off to sleep.


	5. The Ring

Chapter 5 The Ring

A/N W00T Chapter 5 and going strong!So I might do a couple different PoV in this chapter since I want long chapters and atleast the beginning needs to be other then Link.

Anyway I really hope you enoy 3

*Zelda's POV*

"Zelda."Called a ghostly womans' voice I had heared time and time again.

I bowed down before the goddesses."Zelda,all is peace no sign of hell."Said a different voice still as ghostly."Helldisa is slayed and all is well."Said a third voice."Now wake up child,from your deep sleep."Said the first voice.

I woke up,then grabbed the parchment and pen then wrote down what they had said.I record those dreams,the dreams in which the goddesses speak to me.I had had these dreams since I was a child and had them often before the attack of the dark I finished writing I changed into a pale pink dress and tied my hair into braids.

I left my room just as Tifa was coming to get me."Malady,we have a girl shouting to let her in and talk to prince claimes to be the princess of Talis and needs to see Mars right away!"She finished,I would certainly know about a prince Mars in the castle.I wondered what she was talking about."Madam Tifa,I wish to speak with probably is ill and delusional."

"Yes Malady,follow me."She said and we went down all the stairs into the front court yard."Let me IN!I need to talk to Mars!"Yelled a young female voice,"Guards let her in."I said they must have heard me because they opened the gate.

"Finally!Where is Mars?"The girl with the blue hair said to no one.

I walked over to her,"Please calm down,maybe we can help is your name?"I said.

"Princess Shiida of Talis."She replied.

"How do you do."I said shaking her hand.

"Is Prince Mars here?I need to speak with him...Hyrule is my last hope."The girl looked close to tears.

"I do not know of a Mars here,but there is a forgin prince by the name of said he was Prince Marth of Altea."

The girls eyes widened,"Marth?Marth!Where is he!"

I said in hylian to Tifa,"Please ask if prince Marth is available to come to the front court yard?"

Tifa nodded and hurried off,"How do you know of the name Marth to be Mars?"I asked.

"Because...Never mind"Shiida blushed.

I understood what,I heard a pair of foot steps then I heard then abrubtly stop.

I turned my head,Marth looked mortified.

Shiida saw him and marched quickly over,"Mars you had me worried sick!Do you know how worried everyone was?Explain why you are here!"

Mars explained about the Helldisa and him getting attacked by it's about how he got to Hyrule in the first calmed down for awhile then heated back up,"If you're better,I know you know how to get back home!Why the hell are you still here?"

"Mars took a deep breath and looked at his feet,"They helped me so I'm helping them."He looked up at me and smiled.I hadn't a clue what he was talking Shiida must have guessed.

"You mean you're?"Shiida said looked down again and replied,"They are still kingdom fall if I don't since she hasn't picked yet."Shiida was so angry that she sat down on the ground,"Shiida,are you okay?"Mars asked reaching to put his hand on her shoulder."Don't touch me."Shiida said pushing him stood up angry tears falling down her face then looked at Mars once more,"I thought...Never mind!If you want to stay her with HER!Then go I won't report you are here!"Shiida said then walked over to me

"You slut!"She said and walked out of the gates and mounted what looked like a pegasus and flew ?I gave Mars a confused look,"What was she so angry about?" I asked.

"She was mad because...I wasn't coming the royal court of Hyrule because I cannot say anything to you about it."He replied to me,"I need to go think about this,so will you excuse me."He finished and walked away deep in thought.

I looked at Tifa,she sighed then went back into the castle.I stayed there and pondered for a moment before looking for Andromeda.I found him and Kira walking down a corridor,"Andromeda,I need to speak with you and Kira."

"What do you wish to speak of us of,my princess?"Andromeda asked,Kira saw where I was going,"My princess,why do we not go inside a private room to discuss this."Kira suggested ans Andromeda agreed.

We went inside a sitting room and I sat in a chair opposite of them."Princess,our kingdom needs a king in at least a few have helped Aritita for decades,and prince Mars heard our conversation and said he would marry you if it helped our kingdom." I felt tears welling in my eyes." I-I have to go." I said leaving the room as composed as I could.

I went to find Mars.I knocked on the door of the room he was staying answered and I started."Mars think of all the affection you have for me even if it is very little."I told him,he blinked,"Princess..."He started but I gave him a feirce look."Ok..."He shut his eyes then a moment later said "Okay".

I felt the affection he felt for me,I felt the mystery he thought about me,I felt the anger he felt,then stopped concentrating."Why are you angry?" I asked him.

"Because of what Shiida called had no right,we broke apart before I came to was done and over."He replied sadly.

I smiled a bit,"Want to have a cup of tea?"I asked,I wanted to get to know him...atleast a little bit.

"Why not."He replied,and smiled I smiled back then we went for a cup of tea.

*Link's POV*

I finished cleaning out the stalls at the was watching me."Are you done?"She asked.I nodded,she smiled I smiled back.

She grabbed my hand despite the fact that it had dirt all over it and we walked out of the barn."You all done,buddy?"Fado asked.I smiled and nodded."Okay then,see 'ya in a few hours."He turned to Midna,"You sure you ain't got a sister?"

Midna smiled then replied,"I'm sure".Then we both turned and walked away.

I was happy being with Midna and she was happy being with me.I was thinking about what it was like before she came back,those had been the worst days of my was good and all was well

xX~*Seven Years Later*~Xx

*Link's POV*

My eyes popped open.I still had those dreams from back when I was was still asleep on my chest.I smiled she was turning twenty-three in a couple of days and I still needed to get her a present...Even if she says she doesn't want anything.

I carefully slid from under her and got dressed then wrote her a note sa]ying I was going to be in Castle Town and be home in a few hours. Then left the house quietly.I fed Epona her breakfast then set off.

An hour and a half later me and Epona reached Castle hasn't changed much in the past seven years.I let Epona graze and run at her will knowing she wouldn't go far.I walked down to Telma's bar for breakfast and some advice.

I opened the door to the was cleaning a cup,"Good morning."I said to her sitting on a bar stool."Good morning to you, usual?"Telma said.I gave her a nod,then put a cup milk and a muffin in front of me."Thanks." I said.

The door opened again,it was Shad."Top of the morning." he said to Telma and sat down on a the bar stool next to me."Oh greetings Link."He said seeing me.

"Hi, anything good?"I replied back eyeing the book he had brought with him.

Before he could say a word Telma knew a rant was about to start so she eyed Shad suspiciously,"What can I get you,hun?"

"Milk,thanks."Shad poured a glass and gave it to him.

"Anyway,the book was about ginger root has a distinct red and green color,but unlike stained glass when a victim comes to pick it up and puts it by it's eyes they are eaten there is no hope after that,but I am trying to see whether there is a possible antidote."Shad said.I nodded trying to take in what all that meant.

He was used to people not understanding so he changed the subject."I have observed that you come here when you need to are you thinking of...That is not about the ginger root glass.

"Oh nothing really.."I replied,I wasn't so much thinking of what to get Midna but if I should ask Demetre a certain eyed me then started ranting about the ginger glass thing to rolled her I started thinking again. I was the happiest I will ever be with Midna and I know she is the same question I wanted to ask Demetre was,if I could marry we have to go to the twilight realm this afternoon a-and I can ask him.

I finished my food and payed Telma as Shad kept going on and on.I left the bar and took the long way back home.I passed the old Fanadi's Fortunes,it was turned into a jewlery store two years ago.I had never gone in but decided to go in...Just to look.

"Hello good sir!"Said the old man at the counter,I gave him a nod.I peered over to the rings,"Looking for a ring for special lady?"The old man asked.

"Yes."I said my eyes looking over all the something caught my eye,it had a crimson ruby that reminded me so much of her eyes and sapphire under old man saw me eyeing it and took it out of the case.

"Twilight Beauty, lady must be very special,eh.I can make you a deal"The old man said.

I smiled,"I'm just looking,thanks."

"Alright then,sir."The old man said putting the ring back in it's case.

I left the store,then continued down the street.I passed Agithias's still loved bugs and was studying about them to learn how to teach them to talk to other people besides herself.I passed where the S.T.A.R. game was,the girls who hung out there still gossiped there.

I eventually got back to Epona and we rode an hour we reached the Ordona Province.I dismounted Epona back home,and went to find Midna.I found Colin following his sister Laila by the river."Colin,look at the fish!"Laila exclaimed.I smiled at the pair.

I heard Midna a little ways away,she sounded annoyed."Do you think this is funny?"I heard her say.I found her lecturing Talo and Goliath holding a bee hive in the was the same age as Talo was and moved in with is family four years hadn't given up his pranks even at his age,Goliath was the same way.

"You know full well not to put bee hived 're lucky I don't tell your mothers."She lectured on,then saw me."Why don't you two go do something else,go now."Goliath and Talo ran off.

"The nerve of them."She said.

"What'd they do this time?"

"Messing around with a bee how was your trip?"

"It was you ready to go."

" you sure you want to come with,you can stay.I'll only be there a day or two."

"I want to I'm ready to go now,I need to ask Demetre something anyway."

"Okay then,let's grab out bags and go."

I gave her a nod and we headed home to grab out were going to the twilight realm because Midna needed to go back for now.

Once we grabbed out stuff we went to the Mirror as we had done many times before warped to the mirror chamber,then to the twilight realm.

Diaspro was talking to Demetre in twili when we got there,then saw me and Midna arrive."Midona,carry your bags to your room and come to the throne room,we have many things to do."She said and walked away quickly,Midna sighed.

"Come on Link,let's go put our stuff away."Midna said holding my hand,I pulled away,"I need to talk to Demetre."I said into her ear as quietly as I looked taken aback for a moment then gave me a nod then walked down the corridor.

Demetre had lingered in the room but was about to leave as I said,"Demetre?"

"Yes,my boy?"

"C-can I talk to you about something?It's about Midna."I said awkwardly.

"What is is it."He said a little sharper.

"I love her more then anyone or anything in my life.I care for her more then myself.I would never want to leave her side ever,and when I do she is all I think about.I truly love her,and I feel she loves me back the same way.I am asking you if I may marry her."I said,then wondered if that's how it worked in the Twilight Realm.

Demetre looked unmoved."Follow me,my boy."He said,turning walked down a corridor,and went into a sitting room."Midna is like a daughter,or a younger sister to me.I do think you truly love her,and I also think she loves you just as much reason I am so hesitant is,have you thought of the results of would be king of the Twilight Realm.I beileve that you made make a good king,you are honest and fair.I am just not sure you have thought of won't necisarilly need to quit your job you have now,you need to do what Midona is doing now though."

I hadn't thought of this,the thought had never crossed my mind in that was just Midna to me,not the Twilight Princess.I thought about this for a minute,"I will accept this responsiblity."I said,Demetre smiled,"Sir Link Rinku Inpark knight of Hyrule,I give you permission to marry Midona if she so wishes as long as you promise to make her happy,and never do anything to hurt her."

I smiled,"Thank you,sir."I said,then we both got up and exited the room.I was still holding my bag,so I walked down the corridor to my(and Midna's but no one knows that)room to put my bag down and practiced writing in twili.

When I came to the Twilight Realm with Midna,I either practiced writing or speaking in twili with a book Diaspro gave sometimes went to watch old hiro practice twili swordcraft,which has fasinated me since that one day seven years ago.

After about an hour I stopped writing and looked out the was always dark-ish out,then glanced at my light source.A candle that was lit with green fire.I sighed and wondered what time it was.I stopped to think for awhile.

I was going to ask Midna to marry me.I knew what ring I was going to give her.I was not going to studder or blush.I wonder how she will react,I wonder what she will say.I wonder if she is ready for marrige.

I thought about Mars and Zelda's marrige 3 weeks are king and queen of Hyrule.I remembered the inncident.I was riding with Zelda in a carrige being her protecter since we were going to the desert was late at night and she had fallen asleep next to me and her hand had fallen onto mine and I saw her dreaming about Mars.I never told her what I saw.

I started to write later my hand started to cramp and I was a knock on my door,then it was looked tired,"Hey Link,sorry this took so was a group of teenagers causeing lot's of complaints,the rats have attacked people and was standing in the room with the door shut now,and I was standing next to her.I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"This is your job Midna,and you are a great leader and your people need you.I came because I wanted to so don't worry."I said and smiled,she smiled back.

"Let me make sure that Diaspro knows I'm going to sleep in my room,I'll be right back."She said letting go.I changed into the clothes I had Midna came through the hole in the we both crawled into the bed and to sleep.

"Good night my princess."I said to her but she was already thing,I wish I could help her with her work or at least keep her company.I eventually fell asleep.

"You insult the name of my lord,you shall face my wrath."Said the twili womans voice,though she was no where in site.

I was angry,and sad.I had Midna in her imp form almost dead in my arm that wasn't holding my sword ready to attack.I heard her evil laugh that made me sick."No running now!" I heard the voice behind me.I quickly turned around but it was to late,she knocked me off my feet and everything went black.

My eyes opened,Midna was still asleep.I carefully got up and changed.I heard a was Midna,she was still asleep though.I sat down next to her."Please,please don't kill him!"She said in her sleep.I wasn't sure what to do,I didn't want to wake her 'cause she needs the sleep."He will live,it's all a dream."I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes opened,and she looked up at me and smiled."Good morning."I said,I didn't ask her about her dream due to expirence."Morning."She said and sat up.

"MIDONA!"Called Diaspro's voice from the room made a mad dash for the hole under the desk but it was too had blown open the door and glared at me then at Midna.".NowDiaspro said obviously to Midna but was glaring at me.\

Midna glared at Diaspro but walked to the door and shut the door,keeping her glare on me."How dare you..."She shut her eyes and her eye twitched,"What possesed you to..."She shut her eyes again,"I don't care how old the both of you are,but she isn't even still queen of the Twilight Realm.I know you two have a relationship even if I strongly disagree with it I let Midona this kingdom needs a king and queen.A twili general who seems to handle power okay and seems to be a good ruler considering how he guides the rest of the guards,shall be Midona's king by arranged marrige.I will let Midona back to the Light Realm with you once while she is there I want you as punishment to tell her about these matters."

Her words hurt me,more then when I was attacked by the Helldisa.I couldn't,I couldn't tell her gave me permission to ask if she would marry me."Does Demetre know?"I asked without thinking.

"He shall be informed after she returns."She said.

I nodded,I felt dizzy.

"Oh and don't try anything funny,for the last time you two shall see you steal her virginity away from her,I shall personaly strangle you until you turn blue."

I was taken aback and my face turned red,Diaspro wasn't violent either.

She gave me one more glare then left the room,my heart snuck in two minutes later."Link?"

I turned my head and tried to smile,"You know,that's the first time we have ever been caught."I said trying to joke.

"You're right,she is going to keep a higher security."She replied sighing.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug.I didn't want to leave her.I was being selfish,she needed this for her would be a better ruler then I would ever needed somene her own race,Diaspro and Demetre would stay off her back.

"I love you."She whispered.

"I love you too."I whispered back,then look up at her was crying,"Midna,what's wrong?"I exclaimed.

"I heard everything."She said.

"I'm sorry."I said pulling her close again.

"It's not your fault.I knew this was coming...Let's make the last of our time together last."She barely choked out the last sentence.I was holding back tears of my own,we stayed embraced for another couple of ...Dead silence,we both thinking the same things.

I let go of her,"Are you packed and ready to go again?"I asked.

She nodded,I had my bag packed 'cause I never unpacked it.

"Let's go then."I said.

"'kay."

We both put on straight faces,then left my room and she grabbed her bag from hers."I'll carry it."I said,she let me for was more troubled then I was about this,if that were would be marrying a man she had only caught glances of now and then.I would be losing my those reasons weren't even the worst.

Demetre saw us leaving,and contacted his sister via his reached the Mirror Room and by then Diaspro had warped near us and Demetre ,utter and dead stood on the stone ready to warp,Diaspro didn't do her usual rant of she did have a just glared at her.

We reached the Mirror Chamber in as usual,Midna warped us back home to walked back to my house hands went inside,and sat down on the .I wanted to make our last says together happy.I wasn't sure if I should break her reverie or not.

It was soon noon,I made us sandwiches out of greengill."Thanks." was the only thing she we finished,I figured I should help Fado round up the goats."I'm going to help Fado,want to come with?".She slowly shook her head.I gave her a nod,then headed out the door.I knew exactly where Epona always runs off with her.

I walked down to the was there giving Epona a bath,there goes my silence breaking saw me and smiled."Hi Link,home again,huh?How your trip?"Ilia said smiling.I looked down,Ilia sensed it."Uh-oh,what happened?"

"I'll explain later.I need Epona to help Fado,thanks for washing her."I replied,I didn't want to talk about it with anyone at the was still my best friend even after all these years but I wasn't about to talk to anyone about this.

She whispered something in Epona's ear,then she went over to and Ilia walked to the village in stopped at her house,I gave her a nod as a next fifteen minutes were a blur.I finished my work and went home.

I fed Epona and then went wasn't deep in thought when I got inside, she was waiting for me."Welcome back."She said and smiled.I smiled back,"Want to to take a walk?"She asked.

"Why not."I said.

So we left my house,and walked down into talked and laughed all the way down to the entrance to Hyrule forgot the worrying started heading worries came flooding back into my mind.

The sun was setting and it would soon be was twilight reminded me that I would never see her would marry someone of her own would make a better king then I ever would."Link?"Midna said.I looked at her,"I don't want to marry the is an evil man who hungers for power so people do what he is good at acting though,he can put up a good hey look at me I'm a great ruler look at me act."

I didn't know what to say to her,"Midna..."

"If only Demetre always knows what to do"She sighed.I started think about if Demetre did know...What if he did know,and was on our side...What if he had already given us a 's it!When he gave me permission to propose to her,he gave me a loophole to what had Diaspro said!

I had to keep a staright was gong to be a surprise.A surprise that I hoped she would love.I was more cheerful on the walk finally made it back,the stars were peaking out and it was crisp and and Midna's hands had intertwind at some point.

We went the evening,I had to stood guard at the Ordon Springs for Midna(after much protest of "it will be fine!No one is going to come down here this late").It was giving me time to think.I would mame the trip down to Castle Town tomorrow afternoon I hope the ring was still there...Would she say yes when I asked?Only one way to find out I guess.

I heard foot steps coming from the spring."Ready to go home?"She asked,I gave her a nod,and we started walking arrived back home,and changed,and crawled into my bed and went to sleep.

I opened my though the sun was coming up,it felt as if I had never been asleep.I got up and dressed,then to the ranch.I fed Epona when I got outside then headed off to work.

Fado was just unlocking the gates when I got there."Mornin' Link."

I gave him a nod in response,then went to do my job.I let the goats out,then cleaned the stalls.

Once I was done,I left.I started walking in the direction of home guiding were screams coming from Uli's.I dropped Epona's reins,and ran to see what was the matter.I made it to Uli's,she was on her porch holding Laila behind her as dark figure in a cloak was two feet away from her.

He flinched when I him(?)he resembled the cloaked figure in my turned to me and warped into a million squares...Like a stared in shock,"Laila go inside,I'll be right in."Laila gave her mother a horrified expression and went shut the door,"Link,please go into Faron to get my husband and Colin,please."I nodded and ran back to Epona.

Who,or what was that? What was it going to do?I reached Epona and mounted rode quickly towards the woods...I couldn't leave Midna here alone though,Faron was a good fifteen minutes away.I stopped in front of my house,dismounted Epona,and climbed the ladder quickly and opened the was awake,sitting deep in thought most likely about the unthinkable subject.

"Midna?"I said

"What's wrong?"She said snapping out of her reverie.

"Someone,was here in the harrassed Uli and took off when he saw warped just like a twili.I have to go find Rusl for her and I don't want to leave you here!"I said quickly,her eyes widened and she ran over to me.

We left the house and I helped her onto held onto me we started riding quickly into the Ordona woods."Link,what would a twili like me be doing here in Hyrule?"She asked as we passed through a brush of leaves.I thought I knew the answer to could she it wasn't like her to ask people to threaten and such other dreaded war.

"I don't know,but it can't be a friendly trip."I replied to her rode across the bridge separating the Ordona and Faron rode past the spirit Spring and minutes of traveling saw Rusl and Colin."Rusl!"I called,he and Colin turned,"Link,what is the matter?"Rusl called that time Epona stopped and they were beside us.

"A twili was in the village,and harrassed Uli and don't know who the twili is,or why he was here."I said,Midna had loosened her 's eyes widened,"Come now,Colin!"Rusl called to his son and they ran back to the village.

"Link...I"Midna said,her words stung from the memory of when she last said them,seven years ago."I think we should inform Diaspro and Demetre of this...But if we go now...It will be the last time we see each other,I want to put that off as long as possible."Tears were building her eyes,and I felt them in was selfish to wait...

"Shad would want to hear about this."Midna said rolling her eyes.

"Want to tell him?"I said,selfish,selfish,selfish.

"I was being sarcastic...Why not though."She said.

So me just kept riding for hours until we reached Castle Town.I was still guilty that we had waited...It was so selfish...We walked to Telma's bar.

"Looks there be the twili monster!"One man yelled from across the room when we came in."Monster?Did you just call me a monster?"Midna said,slowly marching over goddess,not again."Yar,folks attack be 'causin trouble throughout Hyrule!"

"Now that's enough,"Telma called from behind the bar counter,"Yar lass,she be the monster terrorizing this here peacful got to get rid of her!"

"No she isn't!"I burst,"Link stay out of this."Midna said.

The door opened,and the cloaked figure I saw in the village stepped uncovered his dark cloak revealing...a womans face and pale blue skin and sriking dark red hair.

Midna gasped,I looked at bar grew silent as the figure stalked in."Oh,Midna,"The twili woman said,"always causing trouble,ever since you were little."

"Nam'zi,"Midna burst"you have no buisness in Hyrule!What are you doing here?"Her teeth clenched together.I noticed that the men crept out.

"Oh on the contrary,Midna,what are you doing here?"

"This is my home!"

"Midna,the Twilight Realm is your home."

"Not anymore,but this is not the are you doing here!"

"Who is your friend,prey tell."

"Stop changing the subject!Why are you here?"

"Is your name Link,good sir?"She directed this at me but was looking at Midna.

"Diasro put you up to this,didn't she?"Midna almost screamed.

"That is none of your buisness,princess."Nam'zi replied.

Nam'zi was grinning,"I have a little surprise for you,Link."She reached into her cloak pocket and took out a ring.I gasped,it was the very same ring I was going to propose to Midna with."Aw,were you going to ask her something and use this to bind it?"She mocked,I kept my teeth clenched tight.

"Well go on then,ask her."Nam'zi said.I looked at Midna she was still glaring at her but must have felt my gaze,and looked back at expression pained and angry but soft because she grasped what Nam'zi meant.

The way Nam'zi was acting...Diaspro must not know of what Demetre told was now or never.I gave one last look at Nam'zi then dropped to my knee,and looked into Midna's eyes.

"Midona Luna Ash,"I started,"I love you more then my own life,and am ready to face anything for you.I can't imagine my life without you, and I want to be yours forever. Will you marry me?" My heart was pounding, she would say no i knew it.

At that moment even though I sensed danger around us,it seemed like we were the only two people in the world."Link...I..."Midna started,"Link I feel the same way,yes!"At that very moment she pulled me up into a tight hug." Of course I'll marry you,Link."She whispered.

"Y-you,"Nam'zi burst,"you can't do that!You have to get permission and that goes for Hylians and Humans as well!"

"I did,"I started,"I asked Demetre whether or not I was allowed to ask last time I was there."

"That explains why he was blocking Diaspro..."Nam'zi said to herself.

"Nam'zi,why are you here?"Midna said furious again.

"I came to make sure he didn't do what he has just done."Nam'zi said,sighing.

"This isn't the end of this!There shall be hell to pay!"Nam'zi burst then pulled up her cloak and warped right then and that moment Telma who was still standing behind the bar counter started and Midna spun around.

"Telma,what's wrong?"I said,though having someone who could have been extremely dangerous in your bar might be pretty nerve racking."Oh...you and Midna...are gonna get..married!"Telma said between sobs.I had meant to ask her in private,too late not I guess.

Midna turned to me and eyes had tears in them though none shed."Link,I love you, but Nam'zi was right: There will be hell to pay."Midna said slightly shaken.

"They can't do anything. I figured it out, Demetre knew about Diaspro's plans and by giving my permission to ask he was making a choice for you too."

"That doesn't make very much sense, but I trust you. We have to go back to the Twilight Realm tonight though. Diaspro will know about this with in a half-an-hour."I nodded.

I looked over at Telma,"Sorry for the trouble."I said.

"No problem,those men were 'causin a ruckes anyway."

Me and Midna stepped out of the bar."We don't have time to grab things."

I nodded in agreement." I don't think I should stay long, I won't live through the night."

Midna smiled a bit but then got out the shadow crystal. I was a wolf then we warped to the mirror chamber. I didn't know what we were going to face, but it couldn't be good. Diaspro wouldn't be happy and might go to far extents even to the point of...

We were in the Mirror Chamber and it was a blur until we were in the Twilight Realm. Demetre was waiting apparently.

"Hell's waiting." Was all he said before he warped away. I didn't even have my sheath with me(I don't where the much edited green tunic anymore because I don't have a need to). I didn't like not having a sword in situations where violence could happen, which is the majoriry of the time.

Midna swore under her breath and and I tensed. "Let's look for Diaspro." Midna said looking at the door. I nodded and we walked as calmly as possible down the corridors.

We eventually made it to the familier throne room. I remebered when we fought Zant here being warped to all the other places. Diaspro was speaking in quick twili to Nam'zi and was wearing the ring. She had seen us as soon as the door shut.

"Midona, Link," Diaspro said sharply bother her and Nam'zi turning towards us."what in sage Saria's name have you been up to?" She yelled this at us like we were still teenagers. We had kind of acted like it but... "Where you going to propose with this?" Diaspro said in almost a tease.

"No!Diaspro don't!" Midna yelled, but Diaspro was staring intently at me already. I felt a sinking feeling and she knew everything. She glared a murderous glare at me and looked at Midna with and anguished and pained expression. It seemed to me like a mother who has lost her daughters trust and she was shunned into the shadow.

" Midna..." Diaspro started. My heart pounded, she knew everything. It was maddening not knowing what she would do next. She would never hurt Midna but would do anything to iprotect/i her. "...have you and Link dedcided where you want the wedding?" Diaspro finished with her eyes shut...She had given in...or maybe her mind was changed.

Midna softended a bit, she knew something. " No, we have not."

"But Madam!-" Namzi started franticly

" Your services are no longer needed, Nam'zi, thank you and goodbye." Diaspro interupted her.

Nam'zi glared at Diaspro and then looked at Midna then started to the door just behind me and Midna. She walked uncomfortably close to me and whispered something so only I could hear, "I'll be back..." was what she had icely said.

She slammed the large stone door. Diaspro hinted a smile at me, and took off her ring.

"This is the Twili Sacred Penant Ring..."Diaspro started," By tradition, the royal heir to the twili family even thought the marriges are arranged would ask his princess to marry him with this. It possess great power but only activates when truly needed and under the impression of true love. I suppose you want to do his correctly then, Sir Link..."

Diaspro walked over and put the ring in my hand and whispered, "Look out for Midona or I swear..." She hissed. I slowlly nodded as the information was sinking in.

I turned to Midna, she had tears in her crimson eyes. I smiled, and kneeled again, "Midona Luna Ash, I love you more then my own life, I couldn't live without you if I tried, and I want to be yours forever, will you marry me?" I said heart pounding even though this is the second time.

She smiled " I have the same feeling and of course." She said, I slipped the ring on her finger. And stood up, and I grasped her hand. Second times a charm.

Diaspro who had been obviously observing was smiling. She didn't stare or read our minds to make sure this was the truth because she knew it was.

The ring glowed, and I hadn't felt so happy for seven years.


End file.
